Bonding Trip
by Umm.umm
Summary: After Thanos is defeated, Steve takes all of the Avengers and the Guardians on a bonding trip to Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Steve instructs them to remain calm and not to kill each other, this however does not go over well with the others. Rated T for swearing(Chapter 13 A/N is the same one at the beginning of Chapter 14)
1. Chapter 1

"So I heard we are going to Disney" Parker said as he Shuri, Wanda, and Vision walked through the doors of the airport following everyone else

"I believe so Mr. Parker, Captain Rodgers said it will be a great bonding experience" Vision explained

"This is stupid" Rocket said following Quill and the rest of the guardians

"Why are you saying that?" Quill asked stopping in his tracks

"Oh I don't know because we already kicked Thanos's ass and now we have to go on a stupid playtime trip because that dumb dumb Captain America said so!" Rocket snapped

"Relax Rabbit, all will be fine" Thor said passing Rocket

"So you're from space?" Scott asked Carol as they went up the escalator

"Yes, and you shrink, I know, I've seen you do it" Carol said with an eye roll

She then turned towards Hope and said:

"How do you deal with a guy like that?"

"Patience and Xanax" Hope replied

"Okay, TSA, or security check, make sure that any weapons including flaming war hammers, battle axes, swords, guns, bombs, daggers, and any type of weapon that does destruction is not on you." Steve said turning around to face the group

"No promises" Nebula said getting a glance from the group

"I'm not sitting next to her" Sam said crossing his arms

"And make sure if you have metal or fake body parts that you have a photo ID with you to make sure that you own them." Steve clarified

"Steve, honey, you also want to make sure that none of them are going to act like barbarians" Hill warned quietly

"I know" he replied in the same hush of a tone

Once they were in the TSA line it was more chaotic than expected:

"Groot pay attention, you're up next" Gamora instructed

"I am Groot" Groot replied not looking up from his game

"Don't sass her, give me the game!" Rocket said sternly and Groot obeyed

"I better get out some kind of ID I have" Bucky said stopping in the middle of the line in TSA to get something out of his bag

"Do I need one for my eye?" Thor asked

"I think you'll be fine" Wanda said walking past him

Thankfully and surprisingly they got through TSA without anybody getting arrested by TSA. While approaching the seating area at the gate they saw the rest of the group: Natasha, Bruce, Steven, Wong, Clint, T'Challa, Okyoe, Rhodey, Sharon and Tony.

"Well, look who finally brought everybody else. It's about time old man; we've been waiting here for 2 hours!" Tony scolded as he got up from his seat

"We've been here 20 minutes" Sharon said from her seat which was next to his

"Yeah, it hasn't been that long" Natasha agreed

Tony turned around and looked at both of them and said:

"Will you two shut up?"

"No" both of them answered

Tony got angered before saying:

"I can't take it anymore with all the estrogen filling this room and the source is from those two!"

He then turned around and pointed to Sharon and Natasha who now were sitting next to each other looking smug as ever.

"And we can't take all of the testosterone coming from a majority of the population before us." Sharon said sassily with a smug look

"Oh nice one up top" Natasha said holding up a hand for a high-five and Sharon smacked it

Wanda, Maria and Hope all nodded in agreement. Sharon then stood up from her seat and grabbed her purse:

"Nat watch my backpack, I'm going to go get something to drink does anybody want anything?" she asked

"I'll come with" Maria said and both women walked toward the mini-convenience store across the terminal

"And that's why ladies and gentlemen; Sharon Carter is the queen of clap-back." Natasha said getting up and walking towards the group of former SHIELD Agents that were crossing the terminal

"I'm out" Rhodey said grabbing his wallet and standing up

"Where the hell are you going?" Tony asked

"I'm going over there" Rhodey said pointing to the three girls in the store

"What? Why?" Tony asked

"Because sometimes everyone needs a break from you dude, Bruce you want to come with?" Rhodey asked and Bruce replied:

"Please"

Both them walked towards the store. Once they were out of hearing range Tony said:

"The whole gang's gone. Strange, the whole Gucci Gang is gone" Tony said looking over at Strange who rolled his eyes

"The what gang?" Quill asked sitting down

"Did someone say Gucci Gang!?" Shuri and Peter said at the same time

"Oh no" Sam, T'Challa, Okoye, Bucky, Hope and Scott said in response

"You know what a Gucci Gang is?" Shuri and Peter asked

"I heard the stupid song once and it got stuck in my damn head cause all that the idiot says is 'Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang' for three minutes straight!" Tony snapped

"Language!" Steve scolded

"I don't care Rodgers" Tony said putting his left hand up and leaning back in his chair

"Are they always like this?" Carol asked

"Every time there's an argument it's either Steve or Tony for sides" Clint explained

"Vision where are you going?" Steve asked seeing Vision get up

"I received an incoming message from Ms. Carter and she said that Ms. Hill is picking out 'dream notebooks' to write in while we are on the plane. I am going to pick out mine." Vision said walking towards the store across the terminal

"Oh dream journals!" Peter and Shuri said excitably practically running after Vision

"I want to write my dreams, as I help cause many!" Mantis said following along

"I'm going to get melatonin" Scott said walking towards the juvenile's, government agents, alien, and robot

"Idiots" Okyoe said before taking a sip of her Starbucks coffee

Rhodey and Bruce then returned with drinks and a bag of snacks:

"Did you guys get the dream journals?" Tony mocked

"No, we got the drinks and snacks, those crazies got dream journals" Rhodey said pointing to the group of the others walking back

"Okay so who wants what color?" Maria asked passing out books

"I want red!" Paker said joyfully

"Purple!" Shuri chanted

"Blue!" Mantis agreed

"Oh I want orange!" Scott said joyfully

"Really?" Hope asked

"You know Luis, Kurt, Dave and I have a bookshelf filled of these" Scott said sitting back down next to Hope

"Okay that leaves unicorns, pink, hunter green, and black." Maria said

"I want pink" Vision said

"Wow a man color for a man" Tony joked making a few people laugh

"Leave him alone Tony he's only 4 years old!" Wanda said defending her 'significant android other'

"Hunter green" Sharon said grabbing it

"Diary?" Clint asked

"No, burn book" Sharon said sitting down across from Tony

"I'll take black" Natasha said sitting down next to Bruce

"Burn book to?" Clint asked

"No, blackmail, why do you think I picked black?" She said crossing her leg

"I will take the unicorns, as they are many colors." Drax said earning snickers from Rocket and a few others

"So what did you guys do while we were shopping?" Maria asked as she sat down next to Steve

"We talked about knowing what a Gucci Gang is" Parker said

Sharon's head then looked at Tony and she said:

"Really? You played it enough in the car!"

"He played it in the car?" Almost everyone except Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Strange, Wong, T'Challa, Okyoe, the guardians and Thor asked

"Yes, and then he turned on 'its everyday bro'. That was worse" she stated

"While you were complaining about turning that on, I searched the term 'Gucci Gang' on Urban Dictionary and here's what it says: 'Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang Gucci Gang'." Tony said which people snickered in response

"Now I know" he said proudly

He then turned to Rhodey and showed him the phone of a GIF:

"Oh look it's a GIF he must be the leader of the Gucci Gang"

"Will you two shut up?" Carol asked

"Please" Wong replied who was silent the whole time

"By the way just so everybody knows, I have the gauntlet in my bag" Carol said with a smile

"How did you get that through the security?" Gamora asked and Nebula tilted her head to the side

"I said it was a costume" Carol said with a smirk and waving her eyebrows

An announcement was then made over the loud speaker that boarding was beginning.

"Okay everybody, we are going on the plane. Now I want everybody on their best behavior, no murders and everybody is going to be calm. We are not in first class…"Steve began

"What!" Tony snapped

"As I was saying we are going to be calm, cool, and collective and…"As Steve continued all Tony thought in his mind was:

"Blah, blah, blah, blah"

Strange on the other hand was looking at possible outcomes of the trip. Wong noticed this and asked:

"How bad is it?"

"Let's say it doesn't end pretty." Strange replied


	2. Chapter 2

Soon they were walking towards the gate. Once they were all through the boarding procedures they proceeded down the hallway. They came across a kiosk that asked: ' _how was your boarding experience today?'_ below there were buttons that ranged from happy to sad.

"Oh my god, these are all my moods right now!" Scott said gesturing to the happy and sad emotion buttons

"Move your ass tic-tac" Sam said shoving him along

Once aboard the plane Steve started doing seat assignments:

"Okay everybody this is the seat assignments. Maria you and I are in the first row of coach, across from us are Banner and Romanoff, behind them are Stark and Carter, across the aisle from them are T'Challa and Okoye, behind them are Rhodey and Carol, across from them are Thor and Rocket, behind them are Gamora and Nebula, across from them are Mantis and Groot, behind them are Strange and Wong, behind Strange and Wong will be Clint who's not sitting with anybody, then across from Clint it's Sam and Bucky, Wanda and Vision are across from them, and Scott and Hope are behind them and Quill and Drax are across from them. Does everybody understand?" Steve asked

"Yeah" they all murmured

"Why do I have to sit next to Sam? I want to sit next to Clint" Bucky complained

"Really?" Sam said giving him a dirty look

Bucky then went in and sat by the window and Sam said sarcastically said:

"I'm so glad I get to sit next to my best friend"

"Wait I got to pass out the treats" Rhodey said from his seat

"Ooh food" Scott said from the back clapping his hands

"Before you sit down in the hell hole, can you get the slides?" Tony asked as Sharon was already standing up putting her bag in the overhead bin

"Your taller than me, you reach it" she said and he did as he was told

Maria then put her Beats Headphones on and said in a flight attendant voice:

"Hello my name is Maria and I will be your flight attendant for this evening" she then drew a box using her two pointer fingers

"What the hell?" Banner said

"I was going to say my best friend's name is Maria!" Natasha said in a joking matter

"I'm sweating" Clint said looking at Sam and he flicked it at Sam and Sam got hit with it

"I will hurt you here and now if you do that again Barton!" Sam threatened

"Shar you want the slides?" Tony asked and she nodded

He then pulled out two pairs of Gucci slides, one was diamond covered and the other was a pair of regular ones. Tony took off his Nike's and put one foot in:

"Oh that's a good feeling" he said savoring the moment some of people in their group gave him a weird look

"I want to die in my slides" he said in the same tone

"I need a pen for my notebook" Shuri complained

"I'll hook you up with one" Maria said throwing her one from her seat

"You know Hill, you and I should make a Burn Book and call it 'The Tea Book' and we can write about all of our least favorite people on this plane!" Sharon said and Maria nodded

Natasha then got up and turned around and hugged Sharon over the seat saying:

"Share-Share I love you and you are so smart" Natasha said

"I know" Sharon replied

"So when are we taking our selfies?" Parker asked

"What" Steve asked

"You know writing in my book, Shuri and I dropping memes, pictures of the Gucci Gang…"Parker clarified

"For Insta duh" Shuri said

"Captain what did you do?" T'Challa said and Okyoe nodded

"I don't know who this Gucci Gang is but I will murder them if it comes to it" Drax called from where he and Quill were sitting

"It's a song Drax" Gamora called

"Idiots" Nebula said and Gamora nodded in agreement

"So, I'm nervous on planes" Scott said making everybody turn to him

"Really? Really Scott?" Hope said looking at him

"I feel like I'm going to pass out when I get on planes" Scott said

"Do what my sister does, take a pill" Sharon called from the front

"Well the doctor prescribed me with Xanax that's stronger than what Hopey gives me when I get cray-cray, but I've never taken anything like this" Scott said showing the bottle

"Can we all take one?" Wanda asked

"No then we'll all be as 'high as kites'" Natasha said

"It's Xanax like exam or I'm big Xan" Scott said with an intrigued look

"My rap name would be Big Dad" Clint said making everyone look in confusion before he started:

"I like Grocery Stores and picking up my kids"

Making everybody laugh before Scott held a finger up to his mouth and shushed everyone making laugh more

"Should I take one though?" Scott asked

"You should take eight!" Tony suggested

"Tony!" Sharon scolded

"I'm JOJOing!" he said making everyone from earth laugh

"SIWhat I did there?" Tony said making everyone laugh harder

"Stop it with the Jojo Siwa references, we all saw the kid with the bow, so Scott take one pill if you need more take more." Steve said glaring at Tony

When the flight attendant came around for a pre-take off drink order, Scott asked if he could drink with the Xanax and the attendant said ok.

"Then I'll take a diet coke and vodka" Scott said

"Can I have apple juice?" Quill asked from across the aisle

They then were waiting for the flight to take off when Bucky was complaining:

"Sam, I don't want to sit next to you"

"Fine, Clint get your ass up" Sam complained

"But…" Clint retaliated before Sam got up climbed over Bucky and glared at Clint

Clint then got up and sat by the window next to Bucky and glared at him. The seat belt sign then turned on and everyone was ready.

Scott looked peculiar so Hope glanced at him and he said in a rosy voice:

"We're taking off"

Scott then started touching random buttons on the TV screen

"Oh Glenn Close 101 Dalmatians, I love that movie!" Parker said excitably looking at his TV screen

In the middle of takeoff, Scott started to drink the diet coke with a deer – in – the – headlights look. He then grabbed Hope's hand and had the wide eyed look throughout take-off.

"Clint are you okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Clint replied

"Is Tic-Tac okay?" Sam asked

Clint then turned around to see Scott looking like a lost puppy. Hope then grabbed her phone, turned on the camera and took a selfie of her smiling and Scott looking like a scared little boy and because the plane had wifi everyone who was there that she knew, and her father and Luis all got the picture.

Scott then put his hand on Hopes upper-thigh and gave her a suggested look. All she did was look pissed and shook her head no.

Up a few rows, Parker started 101 Dalmatians for him and Shuri and they both looked like little kids. The other rows of seats were occupied with work, sleep, or T.V amongst their group. Clint then turned around to Scott who was doodling in the notebook Maria gave him. Scott then saw Clint and wrote and held it up. It read:

' _H_ ow are you doing? Do you want a Xanax?'

Clint rolled his eyes and nodded and Scott smiled smugly. He then wrote in the book again and held it up. It read:

' _1/2?'_

Clint then nodded

Scott wrote again, held it up and it read:

'Shhhh'

He then grabbed the bag of peanuts in his front pocket opened them, placed half a Xanax in there, and passed it to Clint. Scott then gave Clint a smug look, smirked and put his finger to his lip. Clint rolled his eyes in response.

"Sam, can you move your seat up?" Bucky asked

"No" Sam replied sternly

Meanwhile Rhodey glanced over at Tony and Sharon who switched their reading glasses. Rhodey then videoed what they were doing:

"Say 'we switched glasses' on 3. 1, 2, 3,"Rhodey said videoing it

"We switched glasses" they both said the three of them then started laughing when Rhodey said:

"This sucks"

"Wait do your best impression of me and I'll try to do my best impression of you" Sharon said

"Fine you go first" Tony said gesturing

"Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist" Sharon said in the tone Tony would use

All three of them started laughing before Tony said:

"My boyfriend cheated on me, and I'm fucking exposing him!"

"Oh my god me!" Sharon said turning towards him in laughter

"Or Oh I use to work at Panera sure" Tony said making Sharon and Rhodey laugh even harder

"Will you guys be quiet, I'm trying to sleep" Okoye scolded and they still were laughing

Eventually since it was only a two hour flight, the plane landed. Once they were on the ground, Tony and Sharon took off the Gucci slides. Before he put them in his backpack he kissed the one's he had on and said:

"Thank you"

Meanwhile towards the end of the group, Scott grabbed the bottle of Xanax, kissed it and said:

"Thank you"

"Oh god" Wanda said watching Scott and the pill bottle

"I told you Wong, it's going to be bad" Strange clarified as the group walked off the plane and into the airport


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Just a filler chapter, not written the best, had to put it in this in to show how they got to Disney. Next Chapter will be better...**

* * *

Once they were in the airport Shuri began to complain:

"I'd rather go to Coachella than be in Disney"

"You and me both" Maria agreed

"I can get us VIP tickets the next time they go on sale" Sharon suggested

"Yes, and I can plan my outfit and…"Shuri began to talk to the two other women before Tony and Steve interrupted with:

"We are not going to Coachella!" they both said sternly

"If JoJo Siwa was there, if Danielle Bregoli was there, then maybe we'd go but until both of them go we are not going!" Tony said crossing his arms

"Beyonce was there this past year and it was lit" Parker interrupted

"I saw the live stream on YouTube, it was thought out" Wong agreed which got some stares from the others in the group

"He listens to Beyonce, let it go" Strange said in annoyance

Soon they were all waiting for their luggage at baggage claim.

"Where did Clint, Scott and Sam go?" Carol asked taking a seat next to Quill

"I have no clue, but they….oh my god" Rhodey said pointing to the three men walking towards them on luggage carts

The luggage cart they were using had a basket which Clint was sitting in, Scott was lying on the bed, and Sam had an angered look on his face as his pushed it towards the group

"Shrinking man, why did you not push the device?" Drax asked

"I am Groot?" Groot said as well

"Because right now, I'm not supposed to be operating heavy machinery" Scott said acting like he was two sheets to the wind

"What is heavy about that?" Hope asked

"It's metal" Scott replied

"You guys are idiots" Wanda interjected

"Thor you're awfully quiet, you ok?" Gamora asked

"I'm fine, I am currently understanding why you consider shrinking man, the man of arrows, and bird man all idiots" Thor said sitting down on the floor next to Bruce

"Okay guys we have an issue, my ass is stuck" Clint said trying to get out of the basket

Tony started laughing hysterically and started to video the sight.

"Clinton this proves you have a big ass!" Natasha said videoing it as well

"Guys stop videoing this and help me get out!" Clint complained

"I shall remove him from this prison!" Drax said physically pulling Clint by the arms out of the basket

"OW! I think you just pulled my arms out of their sockets!" Clint said angrily

Drax then grabbed both arms and pushed and Clint screamed again

"Thank you" he replied in a normal tone

Once the luggage was on the cart they proceeded to the Rental Car/transportation area.

"So what are we driving here? G-Wagon, Audi R8, Range Rover, Lamborghini, Ferrari, Bugatti, Bentley, Rolls Royce, Porsche, Tesla, Mazerati, McLaren?" Tony asked in question

"Now you're just making up words" Quill said and everyone else rolled their eyes

"We are going to try to be normal, so we are taking Disney Transportation" Steve instructed which got some looks from the group

Eventually they all got on the Disney Shuttle and all looked annoyed. There were children as well making some of them without the ear-plugs and or magic powers to block out those noises annoyed. Eventually, they arrived at the Resort which was The Grand Floridian Resort and Spa.

"Where are the slides?" Tony asked

Sharon shrugged and he took off his backpack and put the slides on. They all then proceeded into the hotel which was a beautiful Victorian theme. Steve went to the front desk and started to check everybody in. The receptionist started writing down room numbers and Steve them announced to the group:

"Okay when I call your name, please stand aside. Natasha, Maria, Sharon and Hope your all together in a room, Wanda, Gamora, Nebula, Shuri and Okyoe, your all together, Clint, Sam, Bucky and Scott all together, Rhodey, Vision, Bruce, and T'Challa all together, Groot, Rocket, Drax, and Quill all together, Strange is with Rhodey, Vision, Bruce and T'Challa and Wong is with Rocket, Groot Drax and Quill. Tony, Thor, Parker, and I are all together in one room as well" Steve said

"I hate to interrupt Captain but to avoided anything exploding and no murders wouldn't it be best if you and Stark are separated?" Clint said and everyone nodded

"Fine, but whose Stark going with?" Steve asked

"Shar-Shar's my cuddle buddy" Tony said glancing over at the blonde who looked annoyed

"I am not sharing a room with you; I already do that at home. This is vacation, away from you" Sharon said making a few of them snicker

"Just do it" Wanda said and Sharon rolled her eyes

"Fine then you can go with Nat, Hill, and Hope." Sharon replied and Wanda nodded

Once they all received their room keys, they went up to the floor they were on and settled it was quiet. Too quiet which scared Steve. He expected most of the noise to come from either his room, or Clint's but when he checked on them, they were empty. He then checked on the other rooms and they were empty as well. He then finally opened Tony and Sharon's room where he found everybody else. Compared to the room's Steve booked theirs was huge. It was a suite that was complete with three T.V.'s including one in the shower, living room and bedroom, a mini-bar a view of the Magic Kingdom, and hot tub.

"Capsicle welcome" Tony called from the couch

"How did you get a room like this?" Steve asked as Tony walked over

"Friends in high places and you know, I'm rich" Tony replied smartly

"Oh well I came to drop off Magic Bands and tell everyone that you're on your own for dinner tonight as tomorrow officially starts the trip" Steve explained handing Tony a box

"Okay fine then I'm going to get everybody out once this is over." Tony said placing the box on the counter

"What are they watching?" Steve asked

"Disney Park 'Must Do'" Tony said with an eye roll

"I'm going to go, see you later" Steve said walking out of their room.

Eventually Steve heard all of the doors slam shut and Thor and Peter return to their room. A few hours had passed and all was quiet until he heard Drax and Rocket shouting at each other. Steve then opened the door to find Quill standing there in his pajamas looking worried.

"What happened?" Steve asked

"Rocket smuggled a destroyer gun from Stark's vault on the plane and threatened to shoot Drax with it." Quill said looking terrified

"Let me get Stark" Steve said walking down the hall a bit too Tony's room

Steve banged loudly on the door, but thankfully he booked the entire floor of the hotel.

"Stark I know you're in there and we've got a situation!" Steve yelled loudly

Steve then heard the sound of someone falling off of something. Tony then answered the door but only showed his head:

"What the hell do you want?" he asked

"Rocket got the destroyer gun and is threatening to blow up Drax" Steve explained

Tony then opened the door all the way to reveal he was in pajamas and walked down the hall towards Rocket and Drax's room. Tony opened the door to find the whole group there trying to break up the fight between the two aliens. Rocket was holding the Destroyer Gun up to Drax and Drax looked like he wanted to attack it.

"Both of you stop!" Gamora said in anger

"Don't let her Quill, I can take it!" Drax said confidently

"No he can't!" Mantis yelled

"She's right you can't" Strange interrupted with his arms crossed

"That just gave me Déjà vu" Parker said shaking his head

"I know right" Quill agreed

"What is going on?" Steve asked

"Drax said that I am worth nothing, and now I want to blow his face off" Rocket said holding the gun

"How did you get the Destroyer Gun?" Tony asked

"I hacked into your vault" Rocket admitted

"How, that is one of the most advanced security systems in the world?" Bruce asked

"I just typed in a password that Golden Boy over there would have used. Next time don't be so predictable with 'I'm the best!1'" Rocket said making everyone glare at Tony

"Leave me alone and give me the gun" Tony said glancing at the Raccoon

"Fine, but Drax, sleep with one eye open" Rocket threatened

"I will sleep with both eyes closed, since that is not possible" Drax said in curiosity

"It's a metaphor, Jesus learn about it" Quill said ushering everyone out

While walking out, Strange stopped Steve and said in a hushed tone:

"Captain, before we left New York, I went into the future and saw the possible endings of this trip, and none of them were pleasant."

"Don't worry Doctor, I have it all under control" Steve said walking towards his room

"You hope" Strange said quietly before shutting the door to his own room


	4. Chapter 4

Before going to sleep that night, Steve sent out a text to make sure that everyone was up and downstairs by 9:00 am which meant that the lazy people or (everyone who was not either in SHIELD, the army, air force, school, a royal family member, and or anyone that was not self-motivated had to get up at 7:30). Sadly that did not go over well and some fought their way to getting up.

"C'mon Tic-Tac, we know you're not dead!" Sam said trying to drag Scott out of bed

"It's not going to work, I'm too old to be doing this much exercise" Scott murmured from the pillow

"I'm 100 years old and I have more energy than you, so that should be motivation" Bucky said who was dressed and ready to go

Scott murmured something that was not audible for everyone else before slowly climbing out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. The people across the hall were having the same issue except it was not from people being too lazy to get up; it was Quill and his off-key singing:

"QUILL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I AM GOING TO BREAK INTO GOLDEN BOY'S ROOM AND SHOOT YOU WITH THAT GUN!" Rocket boomed causing Groot to look up from his game which kept him occupied for a few hours

Down the hall in Tony and Sharon's room, a similar situation was occurring.

"Take a shower and get dressed" she said walking out of the bathroom in her clothes

"Fine, join me?" he asked

"No I just showered and if I do join you, knowing the way you are, we will not make it downstairs in time" she said ushering him into the bathroom

Too much of Steve's surprise he was the last one to get down to the lobby, once he saw everyone was there Steve went to get maps from the front desk. While he was gone, conversations were being taken place:

"Where did you get that shitty bag?" Sharon said looking at Maria's beat up backpack

"I love this bag! It cost me 400 dollars and I got it when I was like 14!" Maria complained

"You're my favorite bag; I got you when I was 18!" Sharon said making both girls laugh

"And I got you because nobody wanted you" Maria said giving her friend a side hug

"And that is still true to this day" Sharon said making Maria laugh even more

"So I've been thinking" Tony said turning around with a 2 liter bottle of coke with a straw in his hands

Everyone started laughing

"Don't judge me!" Tony said sternly

"Jesus, Tones get the straw out of there!" Rhodey said while laughing

"I'm on a Coke cleanse!" Tony said eventually breaking his seriousness and laughing as well

He then continued:

"Brucie and I have been eating too many Doritos and drinking too much Mountain Dew so I am changing over to Cheetos, and Coke" Tony said taking a long sip of the Coke

"How do you do it?" T'Challa asked looking at Sharon

"I ask myself the same question every day of my life" she replied calmly looking at the sight in front of her

Steve then came back to the group and instructed that they were taking the monorail to the Magic Kingdom and surprisingly no one argued and or fought with the other. The issue was going into the park itself.

"C'mon Thor, it's not rocket science" Bruce explained as Thor was having issue's scanning the band to get into the park

"Even Mantis figured it out, and she's not that bright" Rocket said looking at Mantis who was sitting on the ground looking very stupid at people

"Even Spangles and Metal Arm figured it out and their 100 years old" Tony said and Natasha nodded

Sam then walked over to Thor grabbed his wrist and put it to the scanner, it turned green and Thor walked through the gates.

"Now was that so hard?" Sam asked

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Nebula on the fact that Thor is an idiot" Quill said and Nebula smirked in response

"How do you guys function?" Carol asked

"Sometimes, we don't know" Clint explained as they continued walking into the park

"Ok, it's…Maria what time is it?" Steve said stopping by the Candy store inside the park

"It's 10:10" Maria said

"Okay so while the park closes at 11:00; I think it might be best if we are back at the hotel by 10:30 so we are okay with getting up tomorrow. Any suggestions on where we go first?" Steve asked and everyone's hands shot up

"Food" Thor and Scott suggested

"Frontierland" Bucky, Sam and Clint said

"Fantasyland" Hope and Wong said

"Princesses" Drax, Shuri, Peter and Mantis said

"Tomorrowland" Strange, Tony, Bruce, Rocket, and Quill said

"I am Groot" Groot said

"New York" Natasha, T'Challa, Okoye, Wanda, Gamora, and Nebula said

"A bar that is far away from here" Rhodey, Sharon, Maria and Carol said

"You know now that I think about it, having a couple of drinks is not a bad idea" Sam said and Clint nodded

"No, we are not going to drink at 10 o'clock in the morning!" Steve said crossing his arms

"Plus there are children here" Strange said looking at Shuri, Peter, Groot and Mantis even though she wasn't a child

"I have an idea" Vision said who was silent the whole time

"Yes Vision" Steve said

"According to a web search that I did three second ago, the 'Cinderella Castle' is the most popular and iconic attraction here in Walt Disney World." Vision said calmly

"Then that's where were going" Steve said walking down the street

Coming up to the partner's statues the group stopped.

"Does anybody have a selfie-stick?" Tony asked

"WE DO! WE DO!" Shuri and Peter said jumping up and down while their hands were raised

"I should have known" Tony murmured

The group then crowded around the statue and snapped a picture.

"Okay, where to next?" Steve asked

"A bar" Sharon suggested and Maria snapped her fingers in agreement

People then looked at her curiously

"C'mon, I need something" Sharon said crossing her arms

"We'll get your drink during lunch Shar-Shar" Natasha said sincerely

"Promise" Sharon said making puppy dog eyes at Natasha

"Will you stop that?" Natasha said and Sharon laughed

The group continued to walk around the castle and into Fantasyland.

"What's that?" Thor asked pointing toward the carousal

"Its carousal, you just sit there while the horses go up and down." Carol explained

"I loved going on those when I was a kid" Quill said and Clint nodded

"Let's go then" Shuri said dragging her brother toward the ride

The group then followed the two royals and stood in line for the carousal. When they got to Sharon the Cast Member had to bring out the measurements.

"Dude, c'mon I'm not that short" Sharon said crossing her arms

"Ma'am we changed the high regiments and we need to make sure you are tall enough" The Cast member said

Tony who was one person ahead of her was videoing the entire thing and laughing hysterically. Maria was also videoing the situation, along with Clint and Natasha.

"Let's play a game of how tall is Sharon Carter?" Rhodey said watching her get measured

"5 feet" Steve said

"5'1" Bruce said

"4'11"Sam said

"I think you're all wrong" Maria said

"How tall am I?" Sharon asked

"You are…5'3 right on the dot and you can go on the rides" the Cast member said

"What? No way!" Natasha said happily

"I am 5'3" Sharon said laughing

"You're such a big girl!" Maria said laughing

"You can go on all the rides now" Tony said ending the video he took on his phone

Sharon then got on the ride and Tony sat on a horse next to her.

"Who are you sending it to?" she asked

"You're mother, she's going to get a kick out of this one" Tony said and Sharon shook her head

"Of course you'd send it to my mother" Sharon said and Tony laughed

"Are there any bad things that will happen here?" Wong asked

"Well…by lunch time someone's getting arrested and taken to Disney Jail" Strange said as the ride started


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Hi,**

 **Thank you to everyone who responded to my request earlier, I am now going to take the time to answer the comments on here.**

 **Alice Forshadow - Thank you for responding and I appreciate your suggestions that I will include in future chapters, please continue to review and or send suggestions!**

 **GodGirl16 - There will always be some kind of suspense at the end of the chapters due to Strange's vision into the future that was said at the end of the very first chapter.**

 **Rainbow UniPenguins YT - Thank you for your review**

 **Victoria - Glad you recognized the** **dialogue**

 **Guest - Shane Dawson's humor does kind of work with each of the character's personalities.**

 **Please continue to review and or send suggestions...**

 **Thanks,**

 **The Author**

* * *

After the carousal ride, the group headed towards Small World which was a classic. Of course there were protests:

"I don't want to!" Quill said sounding like a two year old

"No!" Bucky protested

"No." Natasha replied

"Yes!" Vision exclaimed

"We are going on the ride, as long as there is no singing by anyone. It's about 15 minutes long and it is 15 minutes until lunch" Steve said

Everyone moaned in despair at that comment except Tony who rolled his eyes and the group walked in. Once at Small World and inline to where they had to get on the ride, one of the Disney workers asked:

"I'm sorry to bother you but are you Tony Stark?"

"Yes, I am." Tony replied

"Can you sign my hat?" the worker asked

"Yeah, you got a pen?"

"Yep."

Once Tony signed the workers hat, they could get on the ride even though there were many of them. Since there was so many of them, and the boats were pretty large, there would be about 4 each row. To make sure there was no fighting, Steve and Tony were separated which neither of them minded.

"I can hear the music, does anybody got earplugs?" Sam asked looking around

"Sorry, Wilson, we got none." Natasha said sorrowfully

The ride began and everyone had different emotions. Thor was enjoying the entire thing, where as Tony had a 'kill me now' face on. Some of them like Natasha, Clint, and Sam were smiling and others were singing it.

"I'm so happy I got earplugs." Tony said looking at Rhodey who gave him a glare

He then pulled out his phone and got his ear plugs and plugged them in.

"What do you think Platypus? ' _Six Figures'_ by Justin Roberts?" Tony asked

Rhodey rolled his eyes and shook his head

"That's a yes" Tony replied and put the earplugs in his ears and started listening to the song

The ride continued thru the parts of the world, like Asia, Africa, South America, and finally the room where all the dolls come together. Thor was singing like crazy to the point where Strange let his sprit out of his own body to get off the ride. He looked like he was asleep. Tony was lip singing 'Six Figures' as well:

"Six figures I was only four, six figures I was only four, so much money I can't see the floor, I don't even open my own door, I was iced our when I was four, blew it all then I got some more…"Tony mouthed and Bruce tapped his shoulder making Tony pull his ear plugs out

"What's up?" Tony asked

"I feel like I am going to go bonkers." Bruce said to him

"Please be calm." Tony said looking at him

"I am not going to hulk out, this is just bothering me." Bruce said looking around

"That's what I hoped." Tony said

"Well, we are 'science bros' after all" Bruce said with an eye roll

When the ride was over, Strange went back into his body, and everybody got off the ride and walked away quickly. Thor wanted to ride it again, but Steve sternly said no. The group then headed towards the place they were eating for lunch which was a restaurant in Adventureland. During when they were eating, Sam was showing Carol a picture of his birthday party:

"So I got a piñata for my 30th birthday, so you know I'm too old to be watching that shitty bastard Jake Fucking Paul on YouTube with his Team 10 but I'm not too old for my piñata that's in the shape of a unicorn." Sam said and Carol nodded

"Oh my god Carter, we need to get you this Halloween costume!" Maria said showing Sharon who was sitting next to her

"If you wear this costume of a pizza slice, and you wear that Beauty Pageant Crown you have, you could be the Pizza Queen!" Maria said and Sharon smiled and nodded

"That would be so iconic" Clint said in agreement

"Wait what would be iconic?" Rhodey asked stopping his conversation with Rocket, Groot, and Mantis

"I said to Sharon that if she puts on her Beauty Pageant Crown and gets a pizza slice Halloween costume, she could be the Pizza Queen." Maria replied

"I'd be like, 'Good Morning Peasants, feeling greasy, me too'" Sharon said causing everyone in the conversation to laugh

Once the food was served, the talking became quite just as it did any other time. No one said anything really, except for small talk and questions about the other hand.

"That was good, I'm stuffed" Sam said leaning back in his chair

"Yeah me too" Quill said

"We still getting ice cream?" Shuri and Parker asked

"If we must" T'Challa said in annoyance and Okoye nodded

"Another!" Thor shouted before grabbing his plate and throwing it down on the ground causing it to break

"Thor you idiot!" Gamora exclaimed

"Oh god, I hope…great here come the cops" Scott said trying to hid his face

"Sir you have to come with us" a Disney Cast Member said grabbing Thor by the arm and taking him out of the restaurant

"Where is he going?" Mantis asked

"Disney Jail, it's not going to be pleasant" Bruce interjected

"Well come on, let's go bail that moron out" Rocket said leading the way

"I am Groot" Groot said in agreement

The group then started to walk out of the restaurant

"I told you Wong, it was going to be bad." Strange said to Wong

"Does any more things like that happen today?" Wong asked

"I think someone's going on the ride of their life before we leave, but in other words it's going to be…"Strange began before an interruption occurred:

"Hey buddy, can you pause being so pessimistic and do it somewhere else, I'm trying to clean here!" A Cast Member said sternly and Strange and Wong fallowed

"Idiots" The Cast Member said before getting back to cleaning up the mess that Thor made


	6. Chapter 6

After Thor got arrested by as Scott called it 'The Disney FBI' (in which when he said that Hope smacked him so hard on the shoulder, it would leave a bruise), the group split up. One half of the group went to go and as Parker called it 'rescue' Thor, and the other half went on one of the newer rides in the park. In other words, the ones who were not that big on roller coasters (even though some never were on them) including Steve, Bucky, Okoye, Nebula, Mantis, Hope, Vision, Wanda, Strange, Wong, Carol, Sam, Rocket, Groot, and Clint went to go rescue Thor from Disney Jail while the rest went on some of the roller coasters.

"So while those morons go and get their insides torn out, what'd say about making a deal with me on your arm?" Rocket said looking at Bucky

"It's not for sale" Bucky said with an eye roll

"C'mon I'll give you 50,000 units for it, that's 50,000 Terrin money, it's for a good cause" Rocket begged as the group continued walking

"Don't listen" Nebula warned "He's a con"

The group continued walking up to the 'Guest Relations' building when they saw a line outside due to issues including lost children, stole purses, wrong orders, and plain old Fast-Pass ride changes.

Steve sighed and looked around and wondered if the other group was having a better time than he was.

(Meanwhile, in line at Space Mountain)

"I can't believe we didn't get the fucking Fast Passes! Ugh, this is all Rogers fault!" Tony complained as he looked at his Rolex watch

"Tony calm down, we've come too far in line so we are not getting out now" Rhodey said trying to remain civil even though the heat was getting to him as well

"I can't! We've been in line for 20 minutes, I'm too old and hot for this!" he protested sitting down on the ground

"You know I love that bracelet" Natasha said pointing to Sharon's wrist to a pink rubber bracelet

"Oh this, yeah it says 'Gucci Princess'" Sharon explained

"Did you get it at the Gucci Store?" Maria asked

Sharon gave her a look and said "Sure I got it at the Gucci store, and when I look at it even in this million degree heat, I'm dehydrated, and I know that due to this $1.00 bracelet that my got me for Christmas 7 years ago, I'm still queen" She sarcastically said and Maria giggled in response

"So is anyone scared?" Shuri asked

"Shuri!" T'Challa scolded

"I'm not" Quill said confidently and Gamora rolled her eyes

"Thank god the line is moving" Bruce said tiredly and they moved along to the air conditioned building

(Meanwhile outside of Disney Jail)

Thankfully the group got Thor out, it took some persuasion, a few autographs, and pictures but they finally got Thor out of jail.

"Can we go for Ice Cream now?" Scott asked

"No Tic-Tac we gotta find the rest of the as Stark says 'The Squad'" Sam said crossing his arms

"Well that may be an issue" Steve said and Clint nodded

"I just got a text from Nat saying, 'At Space Mountain, stuck on ride. Tony, Rhodey, Bruce, Drax and Gamora are off the ride; Sharon, Maria, Quill, T'Challa, Shuri, the kid, and I are still on it. Quill screamed like a little girl when it stopped, Sharon blames her Gucci Princess bracelet, and Shuri and the kid are dropping meme quotes. Probably will be here for at least two hours…FML'" Clint said looking annoyed

"What does FML mean?" Mantis curiously asked

"A very mean phrase" Hope explained

"C'mon let's start heading that way" Sam instructed and lead the way towards Space Mountain

Once the group got there, they saw Rhodey and Bruce trying to calm down Tony who had his head in his hands and Gamora was yelling at Drax. As the group got closer, they heard what Rhodey and Bruce were saying to Tony:

"Tones, it's going to be a few hours, chill!" Rhodey said in a calming but stern voice

"CHILL! HOW CAN I CHILL? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" Tony asked looking at Bruce who just shrugged in response

"What happened?" Steve asked approaching the group

"Oh nothing it's just the ride was going great, until that big dumb motherfucker" Tony began pointing at Drax who was still getting yelled at by Gamora 'thought it would be great to take a piece of the ride off and use it as a souvenir"

"Idiot!" Rocket shouted over to Drax

"So now, my girlfriend's in there, Cap your girlfriend's in there, I don't know if Nat's Bruce's girlfriend but I would say his significant other is in there, and her" Tony continued pointing to Gamora "idiot boyfriend is in there, and yet no one of the squad is flipping out except me!" Tony said standing up from his spot on the curb

"Just chill out, they can handle their own" Wanda suggested and Vision nodded

About an hour later, the rest of the group that was on the ride got off the ride and met up with the one's waiting for them:

"I missed you, did you miss me?" Tony asked as he picked up Sharon and wrapped her legs around his waist

"It was definitely quieter without you around" she said honestly and he quickly kissed her before setting her safely down

"I just have one question Captain" Strange said

"Sure" Steve replied wrapping his arm around Maria

"Where are Nebula, Rocket, Thor and Groot?"

(Meanwhile in Disney Backstage area)

"What the hell is this place?" Rocket asked

"I am Groot" Groot replied

"No it's not the illuminati" Rocket replied

"Hi are you guys here for the parade?" a Disney Cast Member asked

"The what?" Rocket asked

"I guess you are, well your costumes look fantastic, this way to get on the floats" the Cast member instructed and all three looked confused

"What costumes?" Rocket asked

"I don't understand, what is a parade?" Nebula asked

"Well we probably will find out" Rocket replied and followed the Cast Member to the float


	7. Chapter 7

"Has anyone seen Rocket, Groot, Nebula, or Thor anywhere?" Steve asked worriedly

"No" everyone replied looking around the group

"Maybe they got captured and were taken hostage by the Illuminati!" Shuri suggested and Parker nodded

"Not this again, Shuri I told you the Illuminati are not real" T'Challa reminded

"But brother, the conspiracies are real!" Shuri argued

"Why did Wakanda ever allow the access of WIFI to infiltrate its barriers?" Okoye asked in annoyance

"Does anyone know what time it is, I left my watch in my other backpack" Strange said

"Its 4:45 one of the parades starts soon, in about 30 minutes actually." Sam suggested looking at his watch

"We should get a good spot to watch, considering they fill up pretty quickly" Bruce suggested

"I agree, let's go" Steve said and the group started walking towards the front of the park

(Meanwhile in the Disney Backstage area)

"Why am I wearing this piece of shit?" Rocket asked looking at the current outfit

"I do not know Rabbit; I am also wearing a fancy garment." Thor said looking at his outfit as well

"I am Groot" Groot said

"What is this?" Nebula asked looking at the dress she was wearing

"Ok! Everyone for the Snow White and the Seven Dwarves float is this way which includes the four of you!" A Cast Member said and ushered the group towards the float

"Where are we going?" Nebula asked

"I don't know?" Thor replied

(Meanwhile on the parade route)

"So I feel like we're going to die of heat" Quill said as he sat on the curb

"Just deal with it, that's what we are all doing to cope with it." Clint said sitting next to him

"Yeah" Carol said in agreement

"So have we figured out where Thor, Rocket, Nebula and Groot are?" Scott asked

"No, this makes me worried. Nebula and Thor I trust but Rocket and Groot without supervision is not a good thing, but at least Drax is here and supervised" Gamora said gesturing to Drax playing with a handheld bubble machine

"I've never seen anything like this!"Drax exclaimed in laughter that he and Mantis were sharing

The parade then began and most of the team was at the curbside watching the various floats coming by with many different and colorful objects and characters on each one.

"So are you enjoying this lovely bonding trip that one-eyed-Fury and Capsicle have sent us on?" Tony asked Sharon before drinking his from his water bottle. He, Sharon, Bruce, Natasha, Strange and Wong decided to sit in the shade away from the crowd in case there was an emergency

"First of all, please don't call him that, he's like my second dad, and second of all I think this is good for us. I mean while we are still recovering from Thanos, I think that this will give us not only a chance to know each other better, but possibly become a better team. I mean the last time we were this close was back before the Accords so I kind of am enjoying it. I also haven't been to Disney since I was a kid so it's always a nice change" Sharon replied pulling her hair up into a pony-tail and putting on her sunglasses as the sun began to beat down

"It will help our relationship since we were on the outs with each other due to the Accords" Natasha said in agreement

"When did you go to Disney?" Wong asked

"When I was about 8 or 9. I went with my parents and my siblings." She explained

"I didn't know you had siblings" Strange said intrigued

"Yeah, I have two brothers and a sister, my older brother was 12, I was 8 or nine, my sister was 6, and my younger brother was like 4." Sharon explained

"I don't mean to be curious or invasive but what are their names?" Strange said intriguingly

"Robert is the oldest, then it's me, then it's Kendall, then it's Liam." Sharon replied

Sharon then got a call from Maria:

"What?" Sharon asked

" _Where are you guys?!" Maria asked frantically_

" _In the shade by the Ice Cream place, why, what's wrong?"_

" _Let's just say walk forward and look at the Snow White and Seven Dwarves Float" Maria said in annoyance_

"Hold on" She took the phone away from her ear and said to the group "Hill says that we should walk forward and look at the Snow White and Seven Dwarves Float" Sharon said and the group did as they were told and when they saw the float, all of their jaws dropped. They saw Rocket and Groot dressed like two of the seven Dwarves, Thor dressed up as a prince, and Nebula in a Snow White Costume.

Sharon put the phone back to her ear and said "Yeah tell Cap we found Nebula, Thor, Groot, and Rocket."She then hung up the phone

"Is this really happening?" Strange asked

"Dr. I believe it is" Bruce replied still in state of shock

"This is awesome! Way to go Neb!" Tony shouted in humor and joy

Tony shouted loud enough for Nebula to hear his comment and snap her head towards him in anger. He first called her that name on the way back from Titan amongst other names and it stuck with him even though she hates it.

"Why are there little mortals looking at us?" Thor asked intriguingly as the float passed people in the crowds

"Who knows, and who cares! They're worshiping us!" Rocket said in happiness

"I am Groot!" Groot said pointing to the rest of the group that was sitting on the curb looking at the float in shock

"Shuri take a video!" Parker said and Quill also nodded

"Oh my god" Wanda said in confusion

"Red, White and Blue Man, I found Nebula, the pirate angel, Rocket, and Groot!" Drax said shouting over to Steve and Maria

Nebula looked like she wanted to kill herself, Rocket was in his glory, Groot was still playing his game boy, and Thor was memorized by the mortal tradition known as a 'parade'. By the end of the parade, the group caught up with each other, but Nebula, Thor, Rocket and Groot were still missing. So they all headed towards the Guest Services again to see if they can find the rest of their group.

As soon as they got there, they saw Nebula, Rocket, Thor and Groot walking out of the Disney backstage area.

"Look who it is, its princess Nebula, all hail princess Nebula!" Quill said before Gamora smacked him so hard it knocked him to the ground

"Ms. Nebula you looked beautiful" Parker said kindly and Nebula gave him a death glare

"Don't you EVER CALL ME MS. NEBULA AGAIN!" Nebula said sternly

"Are you guys alright?" Rhodey asked

"We're fine, thank you" Thor replied warmly

"Alright now that we have everyone, let's go get dinner, and go on a few more rides before we go back to the hotel. We have a big day tomorrow" Steve responded

"What park are we going to tomorrow?" Clint asked

"Well, I'm glad you asked, tomorrow we are going to Epcot." Steve responded

As the group continued through the park Wong said:

"Please tell me all goes well tomorrow"

"Some of it does, and some of it doesn't" Strange replied as they walked back towards the castle


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **This is another filler chapter. Next chapter will be longer. Sorry it is short, I have been working on a new story that has already been published. It's first two chapters are already uploaded. Enjoy this filler chapter.**

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, they all traveled over to Epcot. Once again Thor had issues getting into the park, but surprisingly with Sam's help got over it very quickly.

As they continued through the beginning of the park, the passed through the donations area where the memorial of all the people who donated to help the park being built names were there. They then came to a halt a little bit before the ride Spaceship Earth.

"GROUP SELFIE!" Parker said loud enough for the group to hear

The group then crowded around him and they snapped a group picture. They then continued up to the ride before Steve said:

"Does anybody have to go to the bathroom?"

A sea of hands got raised and the only people who didn't have to go were Strange, Wong, Nebula, Clint, Carol, and Vision.

After a while people started coming out of the bathroom. When Quill walked out, he said:

"I just peed on somebody's piece of poop"

Tony then started to laugh in which Quill replied:

"Welcome to Disney"

The rest of the group then came out of the bathroom and got in line for the ride. Once they were on the ride Steve handed out seat assignments:

"Why do I have to sit next to Tony? Can't I have a little piece of vacation Steve? Please?" Sharon asked

"Sit your ass down, it's unsafe to stand while the ride is in motion honey" Tony smirked and she rolled her eyes

"I hate you" Sharon replied

"You love me" he quickly replied

"That's debatable sometimes" she smirked

Thankfully no one fought during the ride; it was after the ride in which Steve had to wrangle everyone in:

"Where did the kids go?" Steve asked

"Damn Cap you sound like a middle-aged Dad" Sam said and Bucky nodded in humorous agreement

"Except that middle-aged Dad is like 100 years old" Clint replied and Tony snapped his fingers in agreement

"To answer your question Captain, Ms. Romanoff, Carter, Maximoff, and Vision took both of them to Starbucks and are bringing back Coffee. Okoye is there as well." T'Challa explained

"Well thank god, I need coffee" Carol said and Bruce nodded

"God that sun is bright" Tony complained

"Yes, man of Iron I do agree" Thor replied

"Both of you chill out, it's nothing compared to the heat during the summer on Xandar, that place gets to be like a sauna" Quill reminded and Gamora glared at him

A few minutes later the rest of the group came back with coffee for the ones who asked for it.

"I feel like every time I drive the G, I drink tea." Maria said loud enough for Sharon to hear

"Oh my god we can spill tea in the G" Sharon said and Maria nodded

"That could be a name for a diss track" Sam replied and Sharon nodded

"So what does everyone want to do?" Steve asked

"Future World" Tony and Bruce said

"World Showcase" the rest of the group said

"Maybe we should split up; half of us do Future World and then half of us does the world showcase and then we switch?" Maria asked

"I agree lets…where are they going?" Steve asked as half of the group disappeared

"I believe they did not listen to you Captain" Thor clarified

"This is going to be a disaster." Steve said and Strange glanced at him in shock


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually, Steve rallied the group back together. By the time everyone was back together, they were already starting to walk into the countries in the World Showcase. As they were entering Canada Scott started:

"Canada, home of the moose, home of the beaver, home of the great sport of ice hockey and most importantly, home of Canadian Bacon in which McDonalds puts on their signature breakfast item, 'The Egg McMuffin'."

"Dude, if you're going to eat bacon, eat the regular kind" Parker replied with disgust

"What's bacon?" Drax asked and everyone stopped in their tracks

"You don't know what bacon is?" Quill asked

"Actually I do" Drax replied making everyone sigh in relief "He's the guy that Quill talks about, where he got the whole town to dance and saved the world."

"That's Kevin Bacon, actual bacon and Kevin Bacon are two totally different bacons!" Quill snapped

"Wait Kevin Bacon? Like that guy in that movie Footloose?" Carol asked

"Yes! Someone from space who get's it!" Quill said joyously

"Actually I'm from Earth but okay" Carol said

"So what exactly is bacon? We use to boil it, now what do you guys do with it?" Bucky asked

"Everything, you name it, it can be done with bacon" Parker said as the group continued walking

"You still didn't answer my question" Drax retorted

"Okay, bacon is the juicy, fatty part of the pig that American's like to indulge in" Sam clarified with an eye roll

Drax still looked confused until Shuri said:

"It was that brown crispy stuff you ate for breakfast."

Drax's head then tilted to the side as they continued walking.

As they crossed over into England Scott began again:

"England or the UK, home of the Queen, home of the afternoon Tea, home of David Beckham, home of the Beatles, the Spice Girls, home of the original beer drinkers, and the home of Blondie"

Sharon's eyes rolled before she said:

"Just for clarification, I was never born in England, I was born in Virginia."

"You're mom was born in England though" Maria reminded

"And your Aunt" Steve also said in agreement

"Yeah, and my mom and sister are ginger's, we celebrate Boxer Day, my father's an asshole and my mother has afternoon tea I know" Sharon said in annoyance

"Hey that place has a sign up for fish and chips, we should try it" Parker suggested

"No, we're having lunch in France which is over the next bridge" Steve said and Parker frowned

"Oh my god…it's her!" Quill said in a quite whisper

"What?" Gamora asked turning around to look at him

"It's…it's…" Quill started to stutter

"Who?" Mantis asked curiously

"I am Groot?" Groot replied

"Quill stop acting like the dumb dip-shit you are and say it!" Rocket yelled

"It's Mary Poppins" Quill blurted out

"Really, that's what you're freaking out about?" Clint asked

"Quill I know you are new here, but we have a strict swearing rule" Steve began and everyone from Earth groaned

"Captain I believe that now's not the time" Vision began

"What are you like the 'Language Police'?" Scott asked and Hope smacked him

"Yeah, for once I agree with what Tic-Tac says" Sam said in agreement

"Personally I think the 'Language Law Enforcement' is a better fit" Shuri said and T'Challa glared at her

Tony then began to mimic Steve:

"I'm Steve, I'm right and just. I was frozen in ice for 70 years and I still have the values of when I was alive in 1945."

Some of the group began to laugh as Tony continued:

"I don't have sex. I am the oldest living virgin there is"

At that point Hill started to laugh hysterically before she said:

"This is actually accurate"

"Maria" Steve hissed

"I still love you" she replied in between laughs

"I also don't believe in sex before marriage" Stark continued

"That's again accurate" Maria replied

"Yeah like the time he scolded you two for keeping almost the entire compound up all night" Clint said pointing to Tony and Sharon

"Wait, how did I get involved in this?" Sharon asked and Clint just shrugged

"And that is why when I remolded the place I created sound-proof walls" Stark replied in annoyance before he continued to insult Steve "I don't sleep with my girlfriend, and I never ever curse because that is not a very good and noble thing to do." Stark concluded as the group continued to laugh

"Are you done yet?" Steve hissed at Tony

"I don't know maybe, I can go on" Tony replied

"I'd like to see you try" Steve challenged

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man" Tony challenged back

"If these two fight, right now, my money's on Captain Rodgers" Okoye whispered

"Yeah, I bet it on Cap, can you look into the future to see if it happens?" Rhodey asked looking at Wong

"No" Wong replied

The argument continued back and forth until Strange stepped in between them:

"Okay, do we need to separate you two?" Strange looked annoyed

"No" both men replied

"Good" Strange said rolling his eyes

"Where's everybody?" Steve asked

"Taking pictures with Mary Poppins" Strange said pointing to the group who was crowded around the Cast Member dressed up as Mary Poppins

"Okay, everybody say: 'Step in Time'" Quill said as Shuri snapped the picture with the selfie-stick

Once the group came back to the three missing people, they continued walking.

Crossing over the bridge into France, Nebula started look around in curiosity:

"Are you alright?" Thor asked

"Yes, it's just I am intrigued by their culture. It's so…primitive compared to the things I am use to" Nebula explained

"Yes while that is true, the mortals do have things we do not have like televisions, iPods, computers, and my favorite Pop-Tarts" Thor replied

"Ugh, I love Paris, it's one of my favorite cities in the world" Sharon said as they walked into France

"What are the others?" Clint asked

"London, Barcelona, Shanghai, Istanbul, Sydney those are a few of my all time favorites" she replied

"At least you're not like Fury his favorites are all the B's" Carol explained

Once they were in France, they were walking towards the restaurant when they a kid that looked like a Youtuber.

"Oh my god that kid looks like Jake Paul" Sam said and Bucky rolled his eyes

"Don't say that" Scott scolded

"Why?"

"Because you don't mess with the Jakepaulers" Scott clarified

"Why?" Carol asked

"Because" Scott began

"Oh God" Hope replied putting a palm to her head

"Not again" Natasha and Sharon both responded

"Its everyday bro with the"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Wanda practically yelled

Everybody in the group stopped and stared at her before Steve said:

"Okay, we are almost to lunch, can everyone chill out? Please?"

There were groans before someone who was quiet this whole time said:

"I would like one quiet lunch without arguments, that includes no talking about the claims that Steve is a virgin, no Jake Paul, no pop-culture references, and please, please try to act like adults" Natasha said sternly and everyone shut up.

Too much of Steve's belief, lunch went peacefully. No one had fights, no one was rowdy. However, all of that changed when Steve went to the bathroom.

"What's going…?" Steve began

"Shut it Spangles, we are trying to have a séance" Tony said as they all had their fingers going around the rims of their water glasses

The sound of the water glass rims then became hearable and Steve crossed his arms in anger. Scott then acted like he was saying a mantra:

"Bhabadabie"

"That's not a mantra! That's the Cash Me Outside girl" Parker said looking at Scott

"What? I thought her name was Cash Me Outside" Scott countered

"Dude its Bhabadabie AKA Danielle Bregoli" Parker said with an eye roll

"I think it's pronounced Bhad Bhabie" Shuri interjected

"Who cares, she's like a rapper now." Parker explained

"Yeah with songs including These Heaux and Hi Bich. Plus she did a collab with Lil Yachty called Gucci Flip Flops" Shuri agreed

"Okay can we please stop talking about this girl?" Steve requested and they all nodded

The continued the World Showcase and the rest of the park throughout the day without any arguments. Upon returning to the hotel, they realized that some of the group was missing.

"Where are Maria, Drax, Mantis, Nebula, Sam, Carol and Sharon?" Steve asked as they looked around the lobby

"Oh god, don't tell me we lost more people in this place!" Quill pleaded

"I told you this trip would be bad" Strange whispered to Wong

"I know, a catastrophe" Wong agreed

"How did we lose em?" Parker asked

"Wait a minute" Clint interjected making the non-missing half of the group turn to him in curiosity "Didn't they say they were going for Margaritas?"

"So they probably missed the bus from EPCOT to here, they'll be here soon" Rhodey responded sitting down on one of the couches

One hour of waiting turned into two, and two hours turned into three.

Steve then got up and started to pace along with the people that were pacing which were Tony, Bruce, and Gamora.

"Cap, let's face it, we lost them" Sam said watching Steve pace

"Perhaps they got a little too crazy pounding back the shots in Mexico. I mean I know Hill and Carter can hold their alcohol content well but how bad was it for them to get drunk?" Wanda asked

"If you mix probably a bottle 60 year old scotch, a bottle 100 year old scotch, and about a bottle of 50 year old bourbon along with 2 tablespoons strong cough syrup, you can get Sharon drunk" Tony responded and he got weird looks

"Steve their probably drunk on their asses and will be back by tomorrow morning" Clint said hopefully

All agreed that it was late and went to bed. The next morning they met down in the lobby and to no one's surprise the missing members of the group were still gone.

"Where the hell could they be?" Steve wondered out loud

 **Meanwhile in Animal Kingdom**

The 7 missing members of the group awoke to getting sprayed with water as they fell asleep on benches.

"What the hell? Jesus that sun is bright!" Maria said getting up

She looked around and noticed that Sharon was lying on top of another bench with a sombrero over her head. When she heard Maria's voice she fell off the bench and landed on her back. Mantis was already up and awake along with Sam, Nebula, and Carol.

Maria looked down and realized that Sharon, Nebula, Carol were wearing Disney Princess dresses where as Sam was wearing a Mariachi outfit. Sam was also singing a song by Elijah Daniels:

"I'm high and I'm poppin I'm on Cloud 9"

Carol was telling Mantis:

"Did you know that I love Thor's best friend"

"Really" Mantis curiously replied

"Yeah, Valkyrie's really fuckin hot…" Carol slurred out

Sharon then groaned before saying:

"Riri, I see a bright light, are we dead?"

"No, we are not dead. What the hell happened last night? And here are your sunglasses" Nebula replied handing Sharon her sunglasses

"Are we on another planet?" Mantis asked

"No, we are in Ani…mal Kingdomm I's think" Carol slurred holding onto Mantis

Sharon put her sunglasses on and said:

"I smell like I smoked pot and probably had a little…tooooo much"

She then smirked and groaned again as the sun was bright so she put the sombrero over her head.

"Why the fuck am I dressed as a Mariachi? Why does Carter have a sombrero on her head, and why do you look like beauty pageant rejects?" Sam asked

Maria looked around before saying:

"Where the hell is Drax?"


	10. Chapter 10

"How are we supposed to know? What the hell happened last night?" Sam asked also putting on his sunglasses

"Yeah, what do we know" Mantis stated firmly before getting distracted by a butterfly

"Where's…where's my…my thing?" Sharon said sitting up still wearing the sombrero

"Where's you're what?" Carol asked

"My…my…backpack" she replied looking around "Where did it go?"

"Yeah and where's Drax!" Maria yelled "I can't believe we lost one of the dumbest, most violent people in the universe in a Disney park!"

"Can you not yell, I can hear almost every sound in the world right now" Sharon replied

"If Drax is gone, he will destroy this place" Nebula warned

"Yeah we got to go find him, alright c'mon everybody up" Maria said and Carol, Mantis, Sam and Nebula stood up. Sharon was still sitting on the ground

"C'mon Cinderella" Sam began grabbing her hand and pulling her up "You okay to walk"

"I'll be fine" Sharon said walking about three steps before walking right into a trash can "I saw that"

"What are we going to do" Maria said sitting back down on a bench

"Maybe we should call Cap, you know to let him know that we're alive and moving" Carol suggested

"First question is why the hell are we dressed as princesses and you are a mariachi?" Maria asked

"Have no clue, Mantis?" Sam asked and she shrugged

Maria, deciding she had enough nonsense pulled her phone out of her pocket before going into her contacts, clicking on _Steve Rodgers 3_ and dialing FaceTime.

After about three seconds Steve answered looking frantic:

"Maria, oh my god! Thank god you're okay! Where the hell are you guys?"

"That's the thing" Maria began "We are in Animal Kingdom and we have no memory of how we got here and why we are dressed the way we are dressed."

"How are you guys dressed?" Gamora asked

"Well, I'm dressed as Aurora, Nebula is Snow White, Carol is Belle and Sharon is Cinderella on a holiday in Mexico" Maria sighed and Sharon replied a weak "Ayaya" in response

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked who was now in frame on the screen

Maria flipped the screen on her phone to show Sharon still wearing the sombrero with her sunglasses on as she hugged a trash can. Maria then flipped the screen back

"Oh god" Rhodey sighed

"Yeah, it's bad. Plus we lost Drax, Sharon's backpack and I think Mantis is chasing a butterfly." Maria nodded with an eye roll

"We are on our way, stay where you are." Steve instructed

"Wait, on a scale of 1-10 how bad is Sharon drunk?" Tony asked

Maria looked at Sharon who was now getting a hug from Sam because she was in tears because she was that wasted

"We're on a 24-hour spiral right now. And the one's at the center of it are Sharon, Sam and surprisingly Carol. Nebula, Mantis and I are fine." Maria said watching the sight

"Are you guys okay? Seriously are you guys okay?" Natasha asked in a concern tone

"We're fine…Sharon are you okay?" Maria said as Sharon sat next to her on the bench

"I know what happened" Sharon began looking smug

"What happened?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but what movie does this remind you of?" Sharon said looking at her friend

"The Hangover" Maria replied

"And what movie did Drax watch while on the plane?" Sharon said crossing her arms

"Oh my god, how did you…"Maria began

"I'm wasted and I still can think that's called talent" Sharon said smirking behind her sunglasses still with the hat on her head

"I don't think that's a talent" Nebula protested

"Don't rain on my parade X-Machina, I just thought of that" Sharon said pointing her index finger towards Nebula

"You sound like Stark when you're drunk" Carol replied

"I do not!" Sharon retaliated

"Wait so were you guys roofied?" Bruce asked coming into frame

"We don't know, we don't know where our clothes are but we think that they are with Drax along with Sharon's backpack." Maria explained "We're probably going to go look for Drax"

"Alright" Steve sighed "We'll be there as soon as we can. Just be careful will you guys?"

"We will, I love you" Maria said getting off the bench

"Love you too" Steve responded and Maria ended the call

Maria turned around to look at Sharon and the rest of the group. Mantis touched Sharon's shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Mantis? What's wrong?" Nebula asked

"I see the past; her memories are in all of us." Mantis said taking her hand off Sharon and Sharon stood up snapping out of her drunken trance.

She started hyperventilating before looking at Mantis and saying:

"Now do it to them"

Mantis then went around putting her hands on the other's shoulders so they could see their past memories. Once they all were finished they started walking towards the help station in the park when Carol said:

"You guys only got definitive point's right?"

"Yeah, like the only thing I remember was following three big things into the costume area that's why I'm dressed like a mariachi and why you guys are dressed as the princesses, except for Mantis." Sam explained

"I thought the three people we followed were blue, red, and green?" Carol asked

"Oh my god" Maria said as the group continued walking towards the help station in the park "We must have thought that they were Steve, Stark, and Banner, when really they were Donald Duck and the mariachi bird band on the boat ride in Mexico"

Once they arrived at the help pavilion, they grabbed maps of all of the parks and sat down at the outdoor restaurant to try to figure out what happened and cure their hangovers. They all had sunglasses on and were eating trying to become sober once again.

"So it started going downhill in Mexico" Maria began "We all were at the bar drinking when we ordered a drink called the flaming Volcano"

"I just googled it and it was made with 5 different kinds of aged scotch, a couple different kinds of aged bourbon and a few other things like Tequila. We also were doing single Tequila shots. I then started coughing and Carol gave me the cough syrup I had in my backpack so that's how I got drunk while you guys all drank that big thing." Sharon explained

"Right" Maria continued "then we all somehow thought that the 3 costumed characters were Stark, Rodgers and Thor and followed them to the costumes area where we all got dressed up as princesses. Drax was with us at the bar and getting changed"

"We then went to the karaoke place in Disney Springs where you guys sang both ' _Wannabe'_ by the Spice Girls and Drax was with us for that according to Carol's memory" Sam said drinking from his water bottle

"Which one was I?" Sharon asked

"Posh" Carol replied crossing her arms and sitting forward

"Called it" Sharon said smirking

"Why did I get a text from Fury saying 'you guys are fucking idiots'" Maria asked

"Oh my god, we sent him a video of us singing" Sharon replied putting her head on the table and moaning "Fury's going to kill us"

"We'll worry about that later, now how did we end up here?" Carol asked

"I cannot remember that, I looked into all of your memories and you don't have it. Perhaps Drax remembers it" Mantis suggested

"If Drax remembers it then maybe we should find him" Nebula replied in agreement

"So somehow we all ended up here, and we…oh god, here they come." Sam said as he saw the rest of their group practically run towards them

"Damn, you guys look like shit" Rocket said with a laugh

"You guys look like you had a rough night" Natasha said shaking her head

"I am Groot" Groot responded from his game

"What happened?" Vision asked

"Don't ask, just don't ask" Maria replied putting her hand up

"Did you find Drax?" Quill asked and Nebula shook her head no in response

"What do you think?" Sharon sassed "Does it look like we have Drax? Use your head you idiot!"

"You guys smell, like how the stoners in my school do after they smoked a couple times" Parker said crossing his arms

"Maybe Drax drugged us" Carol said perking up

"He's not that smart" Hope said in annoyance "Scott is not that smart and knows more than Drax"

"Yeah Scott is…wait a minute" Scott said glancing at Hope who shrugged at him

"You guys look like a bunch of beauty pageant rejects" Clint said

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Nebula threatened

"Perhaps you all were attacked" T'Challa suggested

"No we have memories of what happened, we just can't remember how we got here" Maria replied

"Yeah, so we don't have to show you the video you sent me last night?" Shuri asked

"What video?" Mantis asked

"The video of you guys singing the Spice Girls"

"Let me guess you all saw it" Carol said leaning her head against her right hand

"Oh we did, and it was everything" Quill replied giggling "By the way, Posh Spice nice job acting lady-like"

"Go to hell" Sharon grumbled

"Language" Steve scolded

"Fuck you Rodgers" Sharon hissed

"To summarize the performance we don't think Grammy's will be in the future" Strange said glaring at the rest of the group

"How wasted are you guys?" Natasha asked

"We are at the point where if we stand up we probably will fall over or run into things" Carol explained

"I did that already" Sharon clarified

"This doesn't make sense" Rhodey replied

"I am in a Cinderella dress; I smell like I dealt drugs, and have a sombrero on my head, nothing makes sense anymore." Sharon replied leaning back

"I can't wait to go back to the room, shower, and sleep" Maria said putting her head on the table

"We are never, ever going to any version of Mexico again" Carol replied in the same tone

"My friends look who I found" Thor exclaimed as a familiar person to the group walked up

"Hi guys, fancy seeing you here, oh there you guys are! What a night right!"

"Valkryie, you did this?" Carol asked

"Oh no, you called me and told me to come and drink with you guys so I did. We all went through the costume area stole some princess clothes and a mariachi outfit, sang the Spice Girls, and climbed Mount Everest. You don't remember?" Valkryie asked

"No" they all replied

"I know why, Drax said he met someone in the airport selling green things so in the drink you all drank last night he put them in so you'd all have a good time." Valkryie explained

Maria looked at Carol and Carol looked back at Maria.

"I'm high and I'm poppin I'm on clout 9" Sam sang

Sharon stood up from her seat stretched before walking past the group.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked

"Home, and by home I mean New York" Sharon said before she walked into a trash can again "I saw that"

"We need to find Drax" Shuri suggested

"No shit" Sam said as he watched Sharon walk back with Natasha

"You need to sleep it off" Tony suggested

"I'm don't need to do shit, Rocky Balboa" Sam said pointing a finger at Tony

"You're ruining the trip" Bucky warned

"Steve already did that!" Sam practically yelled before taking a few steps. He then started to fall over all while saying: "Holy Shit"

"As we were saying, does anyone know where Drax is?" Okoye asked

"And my backpack!" Sharon said annoyingly

"Oh yeah I know" Valkyrie replied making everyone turn towards her "He's back at the hotel in his room. I dropped him off there this morning. He said he wanted to leave you guys on the benches because you looked so peaceful."

"And you just decide to mention this now!" Maria yelled

"Well he was sleeping…" Valkryie began before Maria tried to attack her but was blocked and held back by Steve

"Okay, seeing that we've all had a long day and it's only 11:00 in the morning, I suggest we go back to the hotel and take tomorrow off from doing any activities and by that I mean parks." Steve replied

"Still doesn't give me clarification on the backpack" Sharon replied

"So while we were in the bathroom, we saw a very expensive looking backpack sitting on the ground that two old ladies were fighting over. Is it yours?" Wanda asked as Gamora handed Sharon her backpack

Sharon grabbed it from her hands and low and behold, inside was all of their clothes.

Before leaving the park, the group of the wasted Avengers gave the costumes back to the employees and changed their clothes. Upon the ride back to the hotel, Sharon started to look through her bag to make sure everything was there:

"Oh very funny, who the hell put a cat in the bag?" Sharon asked as she picked up an orange cat

Carol's eyes widened "Goose"

"You know this cat?" Scott asked

"Not a cat, Flerkin and his name is Goose" Carol clarified grabbing the cat from Sharon's arms

"I thought Thanos destroyed them" Nebula questioned

"Not exactly" Carol clarified

"It looks like a cat" Natasha said titling her head to the side

"Yes, but this cat can swallow objects. It coughed up the Tessaract at one point in time; he's also quite feisty here and there. How do you think Fury lost his eye?" Carol asked

"Wait a minute!" Maria said "Fury told Sharon, Natasha and I that he lost it while battling a Kree extremist"

"That's not the same story I got!" Clint replied "I got he got stabbed by a couple of terrorists in Bucharest"

"Yeah, he got it scratched by Goose the Flerkin" Carol explained making Clint and Maria break out in laughter

Once they got back to the hotel, Natasha noticed Bruce and Valkyrie were talking and laughing. Maria and Sharon noticed how depressed she looked and went over.

"You okay?" Maria asked

"Yeah" Natasha nodded "I'm fine…you don't think he'd cheat on me would you?"

"He'd be stupid if he did. I'd murder him if he was the Hulk or not." Sharon said quietly

"Yeah, look, you guys should shower and change. I'll see you guys tomorrow? Pool day?" Natasha asked and Maria and Sharon both agreed as the trip was far from over.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't until around 4 in the morning when an event happened. Tony woke up from a brief nightmare though he was glad it didn't wake Sharon as she was still sound asleep besides him. Climbing out of the bed, he walked out onto the balcony and looked out. He looked down and saw two individuals in the Jacuzzi at the pool and his eyes widened.

"Holy motherfucking shit!" he whispered and practically ran back inside to wake Sharon

He climbed on top of her and began to gently shake her:

"Shar" he began

"Mmm" she moaned still asleep

"Shar, honey wake up" he continued

She sighed "Tony I'm not in the mood right now, go back to sleep"

"You need to see what's outside!" he said and her eyes snapped open

She sat up and looked him in the eyes:

"It better be a damn good reason because its" she glanced at the clock "4 in the morning!"

"Just come with me but be quiet" he instructed

They both walked out to the balcony and he pointed to the pool area. Sharon's eyes got to be the size of golf-balls.

"Is that?" Sharon began

"Bruce and Valkryie in a hot tub, yes" Tony said and Sharon ran back into the room. She turned the lights on, put on her slippers and put her black rimmed square frame glasses on. She pulled her hair into a pony tail. She grabbed her zip-up ' _Harvard University: Class of 1992'_ sweatshirt and began to walk out the door

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked

"I'm grabbing Maria, she needs to see this" she explained

"Why?" Tony questioned

"Because Natasha thought that he was cheating on her" she explained

"What! Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you're best friends with the guy!" she snapped

"Okay" he said putting both hands up

Tony started turning the lights on in the room but checked to make sure Bruce and Valkyrie didn't see them. Eventually, Sharon came in with Maria, Clint, Steve, Hope, Scott and Rhodey.

"Outta my way, I need to see this!" Clint said practically running to the window

"Move it or lose it!" Maria said barreling towards the window

"Oh my god!" Scott said looking out the other window

Maria and Sharon walked back and sat down on the couch that was facing the window

"Sharon and Maria" Tony began "If Steve or I was with another person of the opposite sex, in a hot tub at 4 in the morning would it be considered cheating?"

"Oh definitely cheating" Sharon stated

"Cheating, and if I found out, I literally would say, go fuck yourself…don't worry Steve, I know you don't do that" Maria replied and Steve shook his head

"Natasha's not gonna be happy" Rhodey said looking out the window

"Seriously? I wouldn't even let Scott go in there with another woman, let alone another guy" Hope said putting her head in her hands

"Why would you go into the Jacuzzi with another woman that's not Natasha? Why? You're only setting yourself up for shit! You're gonna get killed, you're gonna get destroyed! Nat get's crazy when you piss her off."Clint explained

"This is crazy" Steve said crossing his arms as he looked out the window

"I wonder what he's saying to her." Hope asked

"I'm President and CEO of the I'm Fucked Foundation" Maria replied

"This is so bad. Bruce is gonna have to change his name, his age, his nationality, his social security. He's going to have to be legit Puerto Rican Jesus in Puerto Rico!" Sharon explained

"I can't understand what goes through that man's head" Tony said shaking his head in disgust

"Dude this man is a legend" Scott said looking out the window

He turned back to the group and explained:

"I mean yeah, this is just shocking to me. Like I want to be upset about it but at the same time I'm like I can't believe this man. This man is a savage. History books are going to be written about Savage Bruce."

"Okay he's moving around, there's movement!" Clint advised

"They are having sex?" Maria asked

"No, but there's movement!" Clint verified

"Oh my god" Rhodey began heading towards the door

"I'm watching" Sharon said also going towards the door

"Pass the mother-fucking popcorn!" Tony exclaimed and Steve went over to grab a bag from the vending machine

"Do not open that door!" Maria began

"Don't do it!" Hope advised

"I feel like he can see in with the lights!" Scott stated also getting up

"Do you have Camo?" Sharon asked looking at Maria

"Maybe, I'll be back" Maria said walking out of the room

"I think if we lay on the ground he won't see" Tony said as Rhodey slowly opened the door so he could crawl out onto the patio

"Why are you guys doing this?" Hope asked

"I mean it's already happening and if we try and intervene he probably would be pissed so, we might as well watch" Sharon explained crawling after Tony

Maria came back into the room in workout clothes in Camouflage print and crawled onto the deck.

"I got Camo on guys" Maria said

"I meant black" Sharon replied

"I put Camo on" Maria said in annoyance

"We're not going hunting for deer" Sharon whispered back

"Alright come on, we're missing the show" Scott said as he Rhodey, Clint and Hope crawled out onto the deck as well

When Steve came back in, he crouched down on the deck and went out as well so no one would see him.

"You have popcorn?" Clint gasped

"Yes" Steve whispered

"I mean Bruce is digging his own grave right now, but let's face it, we are enjoying the show. I mean this is better than anything that would be on TV right now, this guy is epic" Rhodey replied quietly

"The name of this movie is going to be called 'I cheated'" Tony said and everyone nodded

When they all started watching, Maria said quietly:

"Wait, we need to tell Natasha. She needs to know"

"How we gonna tell her?" Hope asked

"We write a note" Sharon said

"Like those idiots did on Jersey Shore?" Clint asked

"That's a great idea!" Scott said excitedly "Write it like the Sammi Note!" The three girls nodded in agreement

"Okay you guys stay out here, we're gonna write this thing" Maria said and all three woman crawled back inside

Sharon grabbed her laptop and all three women sat down at the table. Sharon opened a word document and said:

"Should we do it in Hot Pink Font?" making all three woman laugh

Then when Maria began speaking and Sharon began typing:

"The third night here, when you were crying, Bruce went into the hot tub with Valkyrie and put his head near her breasts" Maria began

"Also was staring at her behind multiple times" Maria continued

"Boing?" Sharon replied and all three women laughed again

"This is gonna be so bad, hopefully she won't know it's us" Hope said worryingly

"Don't worry, we say ass like, it's not behind. She probably won't even know it's us"

"Bruce has been talking about her for a while; therefore we were concerned for you. Multiple people on the team know, therefore you should know the truth" Maria finished

"Love Sharon, Maria and Hope" Sharon said making the girls laugh again

Surprisingly the room had a printer so they printed the letter addressed to Natasha and slid it under her door. When they returned to the room, all of the men were sitting on the couches or pacing and still debating on what Nat was going to do to him if she found out. A few moments later, all of them heard screaming in the hall.

All of them got up to witness a war going on:

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU! YOU BIG GREEN ASSHOLE!" Natasha yelled throwing Bruce's shoes at him

"But he's not green?" Scott asked and Hope put a finger to his mouth

"Nat I didn't cheat on you!" Bruce replied

"YES YOU DID! WHO WROTE THE NOTE?" Natasha asked in anger

"We did" Maria said and Natasha used her right index finger and slid it across her throat while looking at Bruce

"What's going on?" Strange asked coming out of his room with Wong in tow

"Bruce is cheating on Nat!" Scott said pointing at Bruce who was confused as can be

"Wow Banner, you're digging your own grave" Wong said shaking his head in disappointment

"And we thought you were smart" Strange said crossing his arms

"I'm…I mean I'm not…Nat I'm not cheating on you!" Bruce said defending himself

"Wait a minute!" Clint said pointing at the sight "If Bruce is here, then who's out there with Valkyrie?"

Natasha started charging towards Clint and everyone took a step back as she walked into the room and onto the deck. Natasha's eyes widened:

"How are you in two places at once?" she asked

"I'm not" Bruce replied

"If you're the real Banner, than who is that?" Tony asked

Everyone was quiet before Scott said: "GET THOR!"

Everybody rushed out of the room to get Thor who was asleep. Scott began knocking loudly:

"THOR! THOR, PLEASE OPEN UP! WE GOT A SITUATION!"

Thor answered looking tired before Scott explained the situation, causing Thor to grab Stormbreaker and walk with them down to the pool. Upon approaching the pool the Bruce that was there, got up in confusion.

"Thor what are you…" he began

"Jig's up fake Banner or should we say FANNER?" Scott said and Hope looked at him weird

"I have…" the person said

"Reindeer Games, we know it's you. So you better stop it, so we're not here all night" Tony said crossing his arms

Then a glowing light happened to reveal who truly was impersonating Bruce, Loki.

"Called it!" Tony said fist bumping Clint and Scott

"LOKI!" Thor boomed

"Wait, wait, wait don't hurt me!" Loki said putting his hands up in defense

Valkyrie slapped him in response knocking him to the ground. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared at him intensely.

"The only reason I agreed to meet with you was because you said you wanted to talk about building a Starbucks in New Asgard." Valkyrie threatened

She turned towards Thor before she asked:

"I'm taking him back to New Asgard tonight" Valkyrie explained

"Actually I know an easier way to get him there" Steve said and the next thing everybody knew, Wong was opening a portal to New Asgard and Loki was stepping in. Thor, who had finally figured out how to use a cell phone, texted Korg and Meek to alert them of the new 'visitor.' Once the portal was closed, Steve said:

"Okay everybody back to bed"

As everyone started walking to bed Strange said to Wong in sign-language:

"It's a disaster"


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone slept in as they were all tired from watching the war between Bruce and Natasha. But at 11:00 am, on the dot, Steve started texting the group, the text read:

'Get dressed and meet me in the hall in half an hour'

Some of the group ignored it and went back to sleep, others had no choice as they had issues falling back to sleep. Sure enough, at 11:30 the people who got up were Scott, Sharon, Tony, Natasha, Rocket, and Nebula.

"What is this about?" Scott asked

"I would like to know that while this is a relaxation day, we still need team bonding, so I wanted everyone to go to breakfast but apparently I get the six of you" Steve sighed

"You it sound like it's a bad thing Spangles" Tony said walking past him towards the elevator

"It is you idiot" Rocket replied following him

While on the elevator ride down to the lobby, Tony created a group chat that consisted of the six of them but not Steve on purpose:

Fancy-pants added Rafiki and five others to ' **LIT SQUAD'**

Fancy -pants: So now we can talk without cap, but keep you're phones on mute.

Tic – Tac: Will do!

Smurfette: Why did we make a group chat without Captain Rogers?

Smurfette: And why is my username Smurfette?

Fancy-pants: So we can finally talk about him, and Smurfette is a girl who's blue

Smurfette: I don't like it

Scary Lady: I just don't get why we did this?

Honey-Bunny: Yeah, same

Honey-Bunny: Change my name, NOW!

Fancy-pants added Blondie to ' **LIT SQUAD'**

Blondie: Better

Rafiki: This still doesn't give me an explanation Golden Boy

Fancy-Pants: I made this because I'm done with Cap at this point. Why the hell did we go to Disney? This is roughing it! And Golden Boy, seriously?

Scary Lady: Stark you're version of roughing it is us being poolside in Cancun with only one cabana hand.

Blondie: ^ That's a fact

Fancy-Pants: Both of you are against me 24/7

Scary Lady: Yes, and we are very proud of it, as sometimes you can be the dumbest person in the world

Blondie: ^ Again, not wrong

Rafiki: I knew you were only a genius on Earth you idiot…

Tic –Tac: I feel as though Captain America is trying to help us

Fancy-Pants: Really? Well, I feel as though Captain America is trying to make amends to hard. Seriously, has this guy ever had a reality check?

Smurfette: He needs one desperately

Scary Lady: Stark's not wrong

Blondie: It's the end times if he's right

Fancy-Pants: Hey!

Scary Lady: No, I mean that like he's right about Cap trying too hard. Steve needs to realize it's modern times

Tic-Tac: If we're talking shit about Captain America, I'd like to weigh in

Fancy-Pants: Seriously though, I can't stand that guy. All my parents ever talked about was Steve. It was all about Steve. Every day, every hour it was Steve.

Blondie: Same in my house

Tic-Tac: Wait, you both grew up hearing about Cap?

Fancy-Pants: Sadly, though I heard it from my parents, she heard it from her Aunt

Blondie: And like he said, every day, every hour it was all Steve and, how much my Aunt loved Steve, and how much Steve meant to her, and how amazing Steve was. People wondered why as soon as I turned 15, I applied for the academy.

Tic-Tac: Isn't your family wealthy though?

Blondie: Yeah, but I wanted to get far, far, far away

Rafiki: So that's how you two met, at a 'I hate Captain America Convention'

Blondie: Not exactly

Fancy-Pants: Yeah not exactly, though we do share a common dislike towards Steve every now and then

They then stopped texting and got off the elevator. It was around noon and they all were hungry. So Steve asked:

"Where do you guys want to eat?"

"The wine bar" Sharon and Tony said in unison

"Tacos" Scott replied

"Sushi" Natasha said and Steve pointed

"Great idea, no tacos because you had them for dinner last night" Steve said and Scott frowned "You two are not drinking because you" he pointed at Sharon "Drank enough for a whole country and you" he then pointed at Tony "Don't need it either because we all know when you are drunk, you have no filter"

Once they were all sitting and eating lunch which was sushi which one of the restaurants in the hotel offered, Natasha asked:

"I can't believe last night, did you Maria and Hope write that letter?"

Sharon nodded "We thought it would be for your own good"

"Is the Cold War over?" Tony asked and Steve glared

"We're good" Natasha explained "we talked, and we're all good"

"What did you do?" Scott asked "Have make-up sex?"

Everyone at the table looked at Scott:

"What?" he said "Don't tell me you guys don't know what that is?"

"No" Tony replied "We know what that is, just why would you say that?"

"I don't know" Scott shrugged

"Now that gives me the reason to ask questions" Tony replied

"Are we really doing this now?" Steve asked

"So Natasha" Tony began "Does the Hulk make an appearance?"

"Oh my god we're really talking about this" Steve murmured

Natasha sighed "I swear to god, I'll be honest but sometimes, I really think he should start taking Viagra."

Tony started laughing as did Scott. Sharon's jaw dropped and Steve turned as red as a tomato.

"What?" Steve asked in shock

"What's Viagra?" Nebula asked

Tony raised an eyebrow as he made a fist and then extended his right index finger upward. Nebula tilted her head to the side as did Rocket.

"It's for when men use when they can't have a long lasting erec…"Scott began

"Okay, stop" Steve put his right hand up in objection

"So what should we talk about? How much we hate our parents?" Scott asked looking at Steve in disgust

"I would like to be excluded from this narrative because I actually like my mother and my step-mother, my father not so much" Sharon explained

"You're parents divorced?" Scott asked

"They've been divorced since I was 14" she explained

"I love your mom, she's the best person for motherly advice and if I need a hip replacement I go to her." Natasha explained

"She's a doctor?" Scott asked

"Orthopedic Surgeon" Sharon replied "Everybody in my family's a doctor, including myself but we all have degree's in different areas"

"You've got some good stories about your mother" Tony said and Sharon nodded

"Tell them about the fight you and your sister had" Natasha urged

"Wait what?" Steve asked

"So my sister Kendall and I went to school together because she's two years younger than me. So when I went to the Academy then Harvard my sister was a little hurt. Her boyfriend at the time was in Harvard with me because we both were in Medical school and my sister thought I was hanging out with her 'boyfriend'" Sharon began "I wasn't sleeping with him but he was just always around me for some reason because we had similar classes. So she started talking shit about me and in response I started talking shit about her. Then she confronted me in at like a birthday party for a family member and she said in front of her friends and my friends that she wanted to fight me and I accepted."

"Wait you were going to fight your sister?" Nebula asked "I have pity for you"

"So the next day I was nervous because Kendall was taller than me and I felt like she was gonna whip my ass even though I had like three years in the Academy already. So I'm at home and Kendall comes home, with her and my friends and she rings the doorbell." Sharon continued

"Were you gonna fight the whole damn neighborhood?" Scott asked

"So my mom comes out" Sharon said trying not to laugh

"Oh god" Tony said shaking his head

"She's like" Sharon began before she talked in a British accent like her mother " _Why is Kenny, ringing the door bell? Why'd she'd bring the neighborhood?_ "

"Did you tell her?" Steve asked

"I explained to her the situation and she said to me and I'll never forget it ' _You start it, you finish it'_ "

"What?" Scott asked

Sharon started laughing "So my mom tells me get in the backyard, my mom opened the door and yelled ' _Kendall get inside but take off your shoes first, you know the rules then when you get back there put them on'_ "

"Wait a minute" Steve said raising his eyebrows

"You're mother was the promoter?" Scott asked

"I want to meet this lady!" Rocket happily replied

"So my sister and I are in the backyard and were fighting it out. I mean I'm pulling her hair, she's pulling my hair, and she's trying to punch me" Sharon continued and Natasha laughed

"What's funny about this?" Steve asked

"I'm just picturing what that fight looked like!" Natasha said while she continued laughing

"I'm easily punching her but not hard and after a while my Mom grabs both of us and pulls us apart. And my mom's like ' _You still hate each other?'_ and we both say yeah and my mother said ' _See what I teach you? You learned fighting solves nothing! I helped you!'_ And that was my first fight promoted by my mother who watched the entire thing in the backyard of our house in a beach chair with popcorn." Sharon said while she was laughing

"You're mother is the best" Natasha replied laughing

"Your mother promoted fighting between you and your sister. That is not good" Steve acknowledged

"Steve, my mother called me an idiot when I got into a car accident two years ago." Sharon replied

"What?" Scott asked

"Trust me you think I make this shit up? I have so many stories of my mother being a psycho that I could write a book" she said

"I love your mother" Tony replied "I mean in her OR she's playing Metallica while she's performing surgery"

"She's another one huh?" Rocket asked "I hope she's not like Quill, his singing attracts nobody. Not even the dead like his singing"

"He's awful" Nebula agreed

"I heard him the other day, his voice sounded like a noise that only dogs could hear" Scott said pulling out his phone

"He's a dumbass" Rocket replied

Scott pulled out his phone and texted Hope:

' _Did you know that Romanoff thinks Dr. B should take Viagra? Did you know Blondie's mom called her an idiot because she got into a car accident and encouraged her and her sister to physically fight each other? Did you know that Quill sucks at singing? Did you know that Stark really hates Captain America?'_

Instead of hitting Hope, he hit everybody except for Steve, Natasha, Sharon, Tony, Nebula, and Rocket. All of a sudden Scott realized what he just did and texts were pouring in on everybody's phones. Everybody who was with Scott looked at him in anger and he put his hands up in defense:

"I thought it went to Hope"

"Yeah well it didn't, nice job Puppy" Rocket said crossing his arms

Steve sighed knowing his relaxation day was ruined he suggested that they would just go back to the rooms. Walking back into the lobby, everything seemed calm, but little did they know that just a few floors above them, chaos was taking place. In the elevator it was silent but as soon as they entered the floor a furious Maria Hill was walking toward them.

"Hill what's going on?" Natasha asked

Maria had a baseball cap on and when she took it off, she revealed her hair:

"My hair's blue, IT'S BLUE!" Maria yelled "I HAVE BLUE HAIR!"

"Okay, calm down" Steve said putting his hands on her shoulders "What happened?"

"I'm so sticky!" Wanda said walking into the hall covered in feathers and chocolate syrup

"At least you're not stuck to your least favorite person!" Sam said as he tried to get out of the door

"Turn sideways you dumbass!" Bucky yelled

"Call me a dumbass again and I'll make you fall on your dumb ass dumbass!" Sam yelled back as he and Bucky walked out the door and tried to maneuver down the hall in tandem as they were stuck together. It did not work that well as they both fell down in the remnants of the chocolate syrup prank.

Sharon rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall and stepped over Sam and Bucky:

"Sharon don't open that door!" Maria warned

"Relax I'll be fine!" Sharon called back

When she opened the door, the next thing she knew, she was drenched in ice cold water.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S FUCKING COLD!" she screamed, Tony walked over to her to try and calm her down. He placed his right hand on the wall next to her, she then placed her hand on the wall and tried to catch her breath, but the next thing she knew her left hand was stuck to the wall and Tony's right hand was stuck to the wall.

"I am upset right now!" Hope said walking out of her room looking orange

"Hopey?" Scott asked

"I look like Snooki!" Hope complained as she looked at her orange skin

"Spend to long with fake tanner?" Scott asked and her right eye twitched

"WHERE'S MY ZUNE!" Quill yelled as he came out of another room

"Hey Space Jam, can you wheel me out?" Clint's voice

Quill grabbed Clint's arms and pulled him out of the room to revel him in a wheeling desk chair.

"You're stuck?" Natasha asked

Clint sighed and nodded "Yep"

"At least you're not duck-taped to the ceiling!" a voice said

Everybody turned their heads up to see Okoye duck-taped to the ceiling.

Steve sighed "Where's everybody else"

Maria put her right hand on her forehead "I don't know" she then looked around at the people on the floor

"I can't figure this out!" Gamora yelled as she got wheeled out in another desk chair by Mantis. She was in a similar situation but she was wrapped in plastic wrap

"Oh God" Rocket murmured

Drax then walked in with a glittered covered Vision:

"Mean lady, I have tried to get some of this sparkle pesticides off of the red man"

Maria sighed and nodded.

"Hey at least you're not hand-cuffed to somebody" Bruce said walking out of another room and throwing up his right wrist which forcefully pulled Rhodey's left hand and T'Challa's left hand.

"Ow!" Rhodey yelled

"Please watch what you're doing Doctor" T'Challa explained

"So back to my original question, what happened?" Steve asked and Maria sighed before she began to tell him what he missed.


	13. Author's Note

**A/N:**

 **I have been working on the next few chapters for this story and they are coming soon. I was wondering if I should make this story a series as many people tend to like this story. Please let me know**

 **Thanks,**

 **The Author**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

 **I have been working on the next few chapters for this story and they are coming soon. I was wondering if I should make this story a series as many people tend to like this story. Please let me know**

 **Thanks,**

 **The Author**

* * *

 _Maria woke up to the sound of her phone going off as Steve texted her with a message that read:_

' _Going to breakfast, call me if you need anything. Love you'_

 _Maria decided to then get out of bed as it was late in the morning. No one was up yet, but Natasha was already missing. Maria decided to take the shower first. After washing her hair, she stepped out and began to dry herself off. That's when she realized, what had happened._

 _She looked in the mirror to realize that her hair went from dark brown, to dark cobalt blue. Her eyes widened and she stared to panic._

" _WHAT THE FUCK!" She heard and quickly finished getting changed to walk out of her room to see Hope the color of an orange._

" _What's wrong?" Maria asked_

" _I have skin the color of Snooki!" Hope complained looking worryingly at her arms_

" _Well my hair is the color of Katy Perry's and I don't know why!" Maria yelled back_

" _Where's Wanda?" Hope asked_

 _Then there was a knock on the door. Maria walked to the door and opened it to revel Wanda covered in feathers and chocolate syrup._

" _Don't ask" she snapped_

" _I advise not to ask Ms. Hill" Vision warned who was covered in glitter from head to toe_

" _Okay" Maria said slowly_

" _Hey, can someone help me down!" Okoye said as she called from her spot being duct-taped on the ceiling_

" _Okay, who goes first?" Rhodey asked as Bruce opened the door_

" _I believe Dr. Banner, Colonel" T'Challa said and Bruce walked out followed by Rhodey who was followed by T'Challa_

" _Hand-cuff train?" Hope asked_

" _Yeah" all three of them replied_

" _FUCK YOU WILSON!" Barnes yelled as he opened the door_

" _Oh yeah, I'll walk purposely back into that wall again!" Sam said as he and Barnes walked out of their room as they were stuck together_

" _I am going to murder whoever did this!" Gamora threatened making Quill practically run out of his room_

" _What's wrong Gam-Gam?" Quill asked opening the door to her room to reveal Gamora wrapped in plastic wrap and stuck in an office chair_

" _I do not understand what is happening" Mantis explained and Gamora snarled_

" _OH SHIT!" Clint yelled and everybody except for Okoye and Gamora went into Clint's room to see him in another office chair_

 _Maria walked towards him "Barton, what's wrong?"_

 _Clint sighed "I was minding my own business and skyping with my kids and my wife you know because I actually have a life. I go to get up and I realize I'm stuck"_

 _Maria sighed before she heard the elevator ding'_

"And that's what happened" Maria explained sighing

"Well isn't that wonderful" Tony said sarcastically "Now we have a bigger issue, Shar-Shar and I are stuck to a wall!"

"Speak for yourself!" Okoye said in anger

"Okay since Nebula and I are not in a situation" Natasha began "We'll head to the store to get glue remover, and other supplies to get everybody unstuck"

"Agreed" Nebula said and both she and Natasha went into the elevator to try and get some supplies to help the fellow people that were all stuck

After a while, Steve decided that Rocket, Scott and himself should go and call Fury to update him on how the trip was going this left everybody who fell into the pranks in the hall alone.

"I am going to kill someone" Okoye murmured

"That makes two of us Okey-Dokey" Tony responded quietly

"It's Okoye" she snapped

"I know" he whispered

"Why are you whispering?" she questioned

Tony gestured to Sharon who had her head on his shoulder.

"She's asleep" he replied before kissing the top of her head

Sharon picked her head up before she responded:

"Oh I'm not sleeping, I just got comfortable"

Just then, Natasha and Nebula then returned with bags in hand along with three missing members which were Groot, Shuri, and Parker.

"Where's Rogers?" Natasha asked loudly

"In Hill's room why?" Tony asked as Sharon lifted her head up off his shoulder

"We know who pulled the prank" Nebula replied gesturing to Peter, Shuri, and Groot

"We should've known" Okoye murmured

As if on cue, Steve came out of Hill's room with everybody else and Natasha explained the situation. Peter and Shuri then explained why they did the pranks which was both of them were tired of the arguments the group all were having.

"Why did you do this?" Steve asked all three juveniles

Parker sighed before glancing at Shuri who had the same ashamed look on her face. They both knew they fucked up big time and were ready to pay the consequences:

"We did it as a joke. We thought since everyone hated each other it would bring a good laugh and bring everybody closer together. We know everybody hated each other when the Accords happened and the bonds kind of got better with Thanos but not entirely." Parker explained

"That doesn't mean you can pull pranks on us like this" Maria scolded

"Look kid" Bruce began "If we were at the compound we wouldn't be this angry, but because we are at Disney World and there are civilians we are angry. What would happen if I turned into the Hulk?"

"I thought you could control it?" Shuri questioned

Bruce sighed "You know I reversed myself back into my human form due to the fact that we couldn't get a contractor to fix the doors big enough for both the Hulk and I"

"That and I feel like he didn't want to hurt Natasha during sex" Clint murmered and everybody looked at him in shock

"What?" Clint shrugged "I'm not wrong"

"We're sorry" Shuri sighed "It won't happen again"

Natasha and Nebula began to fix everybody who fell victim to the pranks as the scolding continued:

"I am going to tell mother about this" T'Challa threatened his sister who put her head down

"And I'm telling your aunt!" Tony yelled and Peter also put his head down

"And I'm taking away you're game!" Rocket yelled also and Groot mimicked the same position of Peter and Shuri

"Does anyone know where Strange and Wong are?" Bruce asked as he rubbed his right wrist

"Library" Nebula responded

"What about Carol?" Steve asked

"Pool as she's still getting over the hangover from yesterday" Sam explained

"Okay" Steve replied "Then where are Thor and Valkyrie?"

"Probably sleeping and hunting down fricken pop-tarts" Rhodey said and Natasha snorted in agreement

"I'm going in my room" Parker said and as he opened the door his eyes widened and he screamed

"GET OUT!" Valkyrie's voice yelled

"What's wrong?" Scott asked

Everyone walked to the doorway to see a sight they never thought they would see: Thor and Valkyrie having sex.

After a few moments in shock both of them said:

"We can explain"


	15. Chapter 14

Everybody was just standing there in shock. They couldn't believe it but at the same time they weren't surprised. Everybody was speechless, except for Steve:

"Okay, everybody get back in the rooms and I'll see you all tomorrow. I can't deal with this shit."

"Ooh you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Tony quipped

"Stark, I am not in the mood for your wise cracks, everybody just go in your rooms…please. I'm cancelling dinner for this evening; I'll see you all tomorrow as we are going to Animal Kingdom."

Everybody did as they were told which left Thor, Parker, and Steve in the room. Once the door was shut and Thor had pants on Steve began:

' _Thank god he has pants on now'_ Parker thought

"Really, you can't keep it to yourself can you?"

"What's wrong?" Thor asked oblivious to the emotions Steve was feeling

"What's wrong?" Steve began "Really? Do you really think that we wanted to see you and Valkyrie having sex? Thor I'm going to tell you a very simple phrase that I expect you to follow for the rest of the trip: 'KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!'"

Thor sat down in the desk chair and Parker rolled his eyes as he knew it would be a long night. Steve sent out a text to the group that night to make sure that everybody was once again in the lobby by 9:30 as the park opened at 10:00. So once again everyone who was not a morning person had issues. Suprisingly though, everyone was downstairs by 9:30 and on the Animal Kingdom bus by 9:35.

While on the bus, Drax said:

"What is American Idol?"

"It's a singing competition" Maria explained

"I would like to do that, as I am a great singer…perhaps better than Quill"

Quill raised an eyebrow "You want to battle me with singing, it's your funeral Drax"

"We're going there tomorrow I believe" Parker reminded

"Are we really?" Sharon asked

"That's what Captain America said last night" Parker replied

Soon the voice in the bus was coming onto the loudspeaker:

" _Welcome to Disney's Animal Kingdom Park. Return service to your resort hotel is available at this station. Be sure to ask your bus driver for the exact location. Motor coaches depart approximately every 20 minutes"_

"Aw hell no" Sam whined

" _Ladies and gentlemen, please collect your belongings, watch your head and step as you disembark, take small children by the hand…"_

"See Hope you got to take my hand" Scott smirked and she smacked him on the arm

" _And follow the walkway to the main entrance. As you approach the entrance, please keep your party together and have your tickets ready."_

"You hear that Nebula, you have to stay close" Rocket smirked and Nebula narrowed her eyes at him

" _Thanks for riding with us, and have adventurous day here at Disney's Animal Kingdom."_

Once the bus pulled up to the curb and the doors opened, parents took their children's hands, lovers took each other's hands, and everybody in Steve's group all walked off separately. Once they all were inside the park Wanda held the map open:

"Wow, this place is warm."

"Agreed" T'Challa replied

"Okay so what does everybody want to do first?" Maria asked

"The safari!" Almost the entire group screamed

"Okay then that's where we are going" Maria replied

As they began to walk through the park Maria realized something was missing.

"Okay, I'm going to say this in a very calm tone, where is the rest of everybody?"

"What'dya mean?" Parker asked

"Who's missing? And why does this group look smaller?" Hope asked

"We're missing 6 people, again!" Quill said sitting on the curb

"I bet it's the same dummies" Rhodey said sitting next to Quill

"No, Drax is still here" Gamora replied pointing at Drax

"But Steve, Stark, Banner, Romanoff, Thor and Clint are missing. Oh god how am I going to explain this to Fury" Maria replied

"I'll call Tony" Sharon said pulling her phone out of her backpack

She clicked on Tony's contact and dialed his number after two rings he answered:

" _Hey sweetie, where are you guys?"_

"Where are we?" Sharon began "Where are you?"

" _We're all by the Chinese Theater, why?" he asked_

Sharon's eyes widened before looking at the map Wanda had:

"What Chinese Theater, there is no Chinese Theater in Asia"

" _Yeah there is, and it looks just like the one back in California" he replied_

"Tony, I'm not dumb, there is no Chinese Theater in Animal Kingdom" Sharon explained with a sigh

She then heard a ' _fuck me'_ from him before he said:

" _You're right, it's not in Animal Kingdom, but it's in Hollywood Studios"_

She sighed again: "Please don't tell me you are all…"

" _We are, thanks to Thor following a girl that looks like Valkyrie" Tony sighed_

"So we'll come to you then" she replied

" _Alright, see you soon" he replied_

She then hung up the phone and explained the situation to Maria who got everybody on another bus to Hollywood Studios. Strange leaned over to Mantis who looked at him in curiosity and said:

"You know, I foresaw that this trip would be bad, and so far, my vision was right"

She stared at him for a while before she said:

"You're weird."

She turned away to speak with Drax before he murmured:

"You should talk"


	16. Chapter 15

As the bus arrived at Hollywood Studios Hope suggested an idea that Maria should take into consideration:

"You know what we need; we need those pre-school lead lines, so nobody gets lost." Hope explained as the remaining group got off the bus

"No I've got a better one" Rhodey began "Backpack leashes"

"Oooh Hope has one for me! In case I get lost!" Scott explained

"You know maybe I should get one for Quill, I feel like if he's lost, and the whole galaxy is doomed." Gamora began "But now that I think about it, I should get one's for Drax, Rocket, Groot, and Mantis."

As they began walking, they began to notice the crowded park. While walking towards the Chinese theater, Drax saw a sign for ' _The American Idol Experience'_ which made him and Quill head towards it. To make sure they stayed out of trouble Strange and Wong were both assigned by Maria to keep an eye on them.

"What song are you going to sing Quill?" Drax asked

"Like I'd tell you!" Quill said

Eventually the rest of the group went into the building only to be told by workers that the attraction was closed due to the fact of Star Wars Land being under construction, but after persuasion, they gained their entrance. The group then decided that since they were the only one's there, there should be a singing competition within the group.

"So what's the prize?" Clint asked

"Alright" Tony began "The prize is ultimate bragging rights…"

Everyone groaned

"And" he continued "You get to design a room in the new compound and get first pick on your new quarters!"

Everybody cheered at that thought and the people who wanted a better room and or rooms got in line to sing against each other. Quill was up first:

"This song means a lot to me, as part of my name is in its name. This is by The Weekend and it's called 'Starboy'"

The music then started playing and the whole group was laughing as Quill tried to sing along:

' _I'm a motherfucking starboy_

 _Look what you done, look what you done, look what you've done'_

Up next was Drax:

"This is called, Let it Go"

"SOMEBODY VIDEO THIS SHIT!" Quill screamed

"Language!" Steve scolded as Drax began singing

" _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore….._ "

The group number preformed by Clint, Scott, and Sam though got everybody to video it as it was hysterical. It was the three of them singing Stir Fry by Migos. With Clint singing for Quavo, Scott for Offset, and Rhodey for Takeoff. The rest of the group was laughing hysterically as the three of them had sunglasses and were raping to the beat. It made it even funnier because all three of them were wearing their sunglasses like the actual rappers of the song do.

Maria was up next and she sang 'thank u, next' by Ariana Grande to the point where she was doing the exact dance moves that Ariana did in the Mean Girls segment of the music video.

"Wait so if Maria is Regina, does that make Natasha or Sharon Karen Smith" Rhodey asked

"No, Sharon is Regina, Maria and Nat are both like the Gretchen Wieners. None of those three are dumb." Clint clarified "Even though Sharon is literally being Kris Jenner right now…"

"You're doing amazing sweetie!" Sharon called out

"Wait!" Maria yelled back "If I'm Kim does that make you Kris?"

"Oh I'm Kris Jenner!" Sharon called back

"DAMNIT!" Maria yelled

"What?"Sharon asked

"I wanted to be Kris!"

"Who doesn't want to be Kris?!" Sharon laughed back and Maria laughed as well

Next was Mantis who sang the alphabet, and while it wasn't that up to par as the other performances the group still gave her an A for effort:

" _A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z…"_

"At least it's something!" Quill said smiling and giggling

Peter and Shuri were up next who sang the song that nobody wanted to hear:

" _It's everyday bro with that Disney channel flow_

 _Five mil on Youtube in six months_

 _Never done before_

 _Pass all the competition man Pewdipie is next_

 _Man I'm poppin all these checks_

 _I got the brand new Rolex_

 _And it match the Lambo too_

 _And I'm coming with the crew_

 _This is Team 10 bitch who the hell are flippin' you?"_

Next up was Bucky, Vision and Wanda singing Marky Mark and Funky Bunch's song 'Good Vibrations' which again had everybody laughing as the three tried to dance and keep up with the song. Next up on the roster for this interesting contest was Okoye who sang and danced to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' and according to Wong gave it justice. Sam was next and sang Baby Got Back which shocked everybody but still gave everybody laughs.

Sharon and Natasha opted not to sing because 'they did not want to upstage anybody' which was true because like Maria, they all could sing when they felt like it. Strange, Wong, Valkyrie, Thor, Rocket, and Groot also opted not to sing. This then left Tony, Bruce and Steve. Nobody thought it could get any worse until Tony and Bruce's attempt to sing 'No Diggity' by Blackstreet came out. Everybody laughed harder than they ever did. Especially when they sang the part in the song that went:

' _Hey yo, Hey, yo, Hey yo, Hey yo'_

While watching the performance, Natasha decided to record it as she stated to Strange and Wong who were sitting behind her, that she needed good blackmail.

Finally it was Steve's turn. He didn't say anything until the song came on and when it did everybody's jaws dropped as they were shocked Steve knew the lyrics to Boyz to Men's hit 'I'll Make Love to You'.

" _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me to_

 _And I'll hold you tight_

 _Baby, all through the night_

 _I'll make love to you"_

Maria crossed her arms and looked disgusted:

"Now if he did the things he's singing about with me in real life, he would be perfect" She hissed

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where I'd see Captain America, God's righteous man, the oldest living virgin there is, the guy who thought I beat the shit out of Sharon when really I gave her a hickey, is singing about sex. I'm so proud, this brings tears to my eyes" Tony said practically crying over the performance

When the performance was over everybody gave Steve a standing ovation therefore declaring him as the winner of the competition. After the group exited the building, it was night time. This then lead the group open to dinner options as Steve suggested it would be a quiet dinner. Strange looked into this and knew dinner was going to be quite the opposite from quiet.


	17. Chapter 16

The group decided on a restaurant called the Brown Derby and according to Stark is an exact replica of the one that was in California. While in the midst of dinner Natasha said:

"I want to go out"

"You are out" Mantis reminded

Natasha sighed "No like out, out…like dancing or something. I'm really tired of hearing the word 'Please scan your Magic Band.'"

"Me too…" Hope murmured

"We should go dancing, too bad Disney got rid of Pleasure Island" Maria said crossing her arms

"Yeah" Natasha sighed in defeat

"Okay I just googled nightclubs near Disney World and there's one on International Drive like 20 minutes away" Sharon said looking up from her phone

"Leave it Sharon to find the nightclubs" Maria clarified

Sharon leaned over to Natasha who was sitting on her right and showed her the phone:

"It's like The Village Underground kind of" she murmured

"We should go; I mean it's only like 6:30. If we leave at 9:00 we could be home around 1:00." Hope suggested

"Who would be willing to go?" Natasha asked

"Is there a bar?" Valkyrie asked

"They've got over 200 kinds of beer" Sharon said looking up

"I'm in" Valkyrie smiled

"Same" Carol said before taking a sip of the beer that she already had

"Can I go?" Shuri asked

"No way in hell! You are not even 21!" Natasha folded her arms

"But technically…"Shuri began

"Doesn't matter, it's still a no, I'll come too" Wanda replied

"Nice, Nebula, Gamora do you guys want to come as well?" Maria asked and both Gamora and Nebula nodded

"So does dinner go bad?" Wong asked

"In the look I did, apparently it wasn't dinner, it's going to be with them when they go dancing, and that's when it happens." Strange clarified

While dinner was quiet, the group watched Carol and Valkyrie get drunker and drunker. No one thought of it at the time but Strange knew that because of those two getting drunk, something was bound to happen. While on the bus going back to the hotel, Natasha asked:

"What's the dress code for this place?"

"It's usual nightclub attire; you know slutty dresses that make people look like they have fake boobs." Sharon said as she scrolled through her phone with one hand while holding onto one of the hand rails with the other

Once back at the hotel, it was about 8:30 which meant the people going out only had 30 minutes to get ready. Sure enough all 10 of them were downstairs by 9:00 and called enough cabs for all of them.

"I can't believe you are wearing the dress I gave you 10 years ago now" Sharon said looking at Maria who was in a black dress that had cutouts on each of the sides and an open back

"Why not!" Maria said

The taxis then came and all of them got into the two that were there. Where there. Sharon, Maria, Nebula, Carol, and Valkyrie were in one and Natasha, Gamora, Wanda, Okoye, and Hope were in another. While in the cabs Carol said:

"hehfihsfzkjs"

"Carol, maybe you should stay at the hotel" Maria suggested

"No I don't need to stay home" Carol replied

The entire car ride Carol and Valkyrie were talking and not making sense.

"So I said to him, I love you and I miss you, and played Frisbee…"Carol explained

"This literally sounds like the ride home from the club not going" Maria whispered to Sharon

"…we already fucked so what are we gonna do" Valkyrie slurred

"I have no shame" Carol slurred and Sharon made a face of annoyance at Nebula who looked at her with the same expression

Once they were at the nightclub, everybody was enjoying themselves…until it all went downhill. Everybody was dancing but Valkyrie did some dance that Maria saw that flipped her out:

"She has no underwear on!" Maria pointed to Sharon and Natasha

Maria tapped Valkyrie on the shoulder "Valkyrie, you have no underwear on!"

"Nobody see's it!" Valkyrie replied back

"I saw your vagina" Sharon said to Valkryrie as well

"I saw your fucking vagina reflecting on that window!" Hope also pointed out

"Leave me alone" Valkyrie slurred and walked away

The group all shook their heads in disbelief and continued dancing. A few minutes later Nebula turned around to go back to the bar when she saw a sight she could not believe:

"This is turning out to be the strangest trip I've ever been on" Nebula said to Gamora who shook her head in disbelief

It was Valkyrie lying on top of Carol and they were making out.

"What the hell?" Okoye said in shock

"They are digesting each other, it is so awkward" Natasha said in disgust

"Okay, I'm calling it, we are going home" Sharon said as she pulled out her phone to call a cab

Once the cabs arrived Valkyrie fell down as she walked out of the building along with Carol. Wanda shook her head in shook as she tried to step over them but failed miserably as she was a little bit tipsy as well

"Get in the cab" Maria said helping Valkyrie and Carol up and into the car

"Why do I always have to be the mom?" Sharon asked as she put her black leather jacket on over her black dress

"Please don't tell me you need help?" Okoye said looking at Gamora

"No way" Gamora replied getting into the other car "But perhaps Hope and Wanda need it too"

Natasha escorted both Wanda and Hope into the car and got in behind them. She the closed the door and watched from the window Sharon kicking the ground saying:

"There goes my night!" before she got into the cab

Once they were on the road, Carol asked Valkyrie:

"Do you wanna make out?"

"Sure" Valkyrie replied and that started the ride

Both girls started kissing passionately and were practically on top of each other. Maria leaned her head against the window, Sharon tried hard not to laugh, and Nebula tilted her head to the right as she witnessed the odd yet entertaining sight of the two girls.

"They've been making out for like three hours" Sharon said to Maria

"I guarantee you they are going to fuck each other tonight and I feel bad for the people who have to share a room with them" Maria whispered back

"Gamora and I do" Nebula replied "I will stay awake all night if I must not witness that"

"I don't even make out this long with Tony" Sharon admitted

Once they got back to the hotel, Maria texted Steve asking where he was, and he said that he was in the bar along with Stark. Once they walked in Valkyrie and Carol were still holding onto each other, and sideways walking.

"Okay, can we trust you guys on getting them back?" Maria asked and Wanda, Nebula, Gamora, Okoye and Hope all nodded.

While half of the group went upstairs to escort Valkyrie and Carol back to their rooms, Natasha, Sharon, and Maria went to the bar. It was easy to point out Stark and Rodgers as there were only three people in the entire bar including the bartender.

"Hey" Tony said looking regretful "What happened?"

They all sat in the other three chairs at the high-topped table and sighed:

"Well, lezbi-honest here" Natasha began

"Wait, what?" Tony asked

"So our night was so eventful, Valkyrie and Carol were drunk as hell in the cab going to the club." Maria explained

"What happened?" Steve asked

"They were so drunk it wasn't even funny, I was sitting with Nebula and Sharon in that cab and Carol and Valkyrie were mumbling shit that we couldn't even understand." Maria began

Sharon nodded "I looked around and I was like 'What the fuck' I mean it was like a Twilight Zone and I was thinking in my head that like 'oh my god, now we're going to have to take care of the two drunks'"

"Is that the end?" Tony asked

"Oh don't you worry Stark, there's more!" Natasha began "So we get to the club alright, and we're dancing, and drinking and having a good time when all of a sudden in a mirrored window we saw Valkyrie's vagina."

Tony almost spit out his drink and Steve's jaw dropped:

"What?" Steve asked

Sharon nodded "I turned around and all I saw in the window was straight vagine, straight vagina."

Maria sighed "And when I tried to tell her to put it away she was like 'ew get the fuck off of me' I was like dude your vagina is out!"

"So then it gets better'" Sharon continued "We're dancing and the next thing we see is Valkyrie on top of Carol making out. And their all over each other. Like all I was wondering was, 1. If Carol was into it, and 2. If Valkyrie was bi?"

Maria nodded "So we suggest that we leave and when we got in the cab, they were still digesting each other. I mean they were groping and grinding and kissing, it was like we were watching porn for 20 hours. It was disgusting. And I say to Sharon and Nebula that it wasn't an ordinary girl-on-girl make out session, like Sharon, Nat and I all knew that as soon as they get in that room tonight, they are going to fuck each other."

"How was your night? And what are we doing tomorrow?" Natasha asked

"It was fine" Steve began "We have nothing planned for tomorrow so fill free to do as you wish"

"Thank god" Maria said getting out of her seat and beginning to walk out of the bar

"Where are you guys going?" Tony asked

"To see if Nebula and Gamora are okay" Maria explained "They have to share a room with Carol and Valkyrie."


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning, no one went to breakfast. Everybody went at their own pace, and didn't eat together. Steve wanted everyone together but of course, as always, no one ate together but around 10:30, Sharon sent out a text to Natasha and Maria saying:

' _Pool?'_

Soon enough, all three women were in the hallway within 20 minutes dressed in their bathing suits and heading down to the pool. When they started walking down the hallway, Okoye and Nebula walked out of one of the rooms as well, along with Wanda and Vision.

"Where are you guys going?" Okoye asked

"Pool, you?" Natasha questioned

"Library" Wanda responded and the others nodded

Once the elevator stopped all of them went their separate ways. When the three women arrived, they were surprised to see Sam, Quill, Parker, Barnes, T'Challa and Shuri there as well sitting under one of the cabanas.

"Hey, didn't know you guys were coming here" Sam said as he went up to meet with the three girls

"We decided about a half hour ago" Maria explained "What's wrong?"

T'Challa shrugged "Nothing Ms. Hill, where are Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark?"

"Sleeping" Sharon replied

"Probably going to play pool" Maria replied

"I don't know about you, but I'm tanning because I'm pale as a ghost" Natasha said and Sharon laughed

"We're tanorexic" Sharon joked and all three of them walked over to a set of lounge chairs and began to take off their cover-ups.

Quill was staring at them very intently and Sam noticed this:

"Dude, stop staring, you look like a pervert" Sam warned snapping his fingers in front of Quill's face

"Sorry it's just that…holy shit their gorgeous" Quill blurted out and Shuri snorted

"You know their taken right?" Shuri reminded

"Yeah but…damn…"Quill began "I want to be the guy they go to bed with every night"

"You do realize that those 'guys' are Stark, Banner, and Rogers…and if you try to steal their girls, they will try to murder you…well Stark and Banner will I don't know about Steve" Sam said leaning back in his chair

"Steve is so in love with Hill that he'd probably die for her" Bucky explained

"Yeah, Stark and Banner are the same way" Sam agreed "So Quill even if you tried, they would not even go near you."

"I don't care, I'll go near them" Quill said still keeping his eyes on the three women who were all tanning on lounging chairs in bikini's and sunglasses on.

"Better change your attitude, here comes Captain America" Parker said pointing as Steve walked towards the group in the shade

"What are you guys doing?" Steve asked

"Not ogling your girlfriend" Quill coughed before Parker slapped him on the back which indicated him to stop

"I can't believe this trip is almost over…it feels like just yesterday I was wrestling Tic-Tac over him passing Barton the Xanax on the plane." Sam sighed

"Yes, well we all need to get back to reality sooner or later…and I was thinking that even though we really had nothing planned on the schedule, we could go to one of the water parks." Steve suggested

At this point Natasha came over:

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to go to a water park; there will be screaming kids that pee in pools." Sam replied

"Sam's got a point" Natasha agreed "Plus I feel like Sharon, Maria and myself are not going to be out here too much longer because a couple guys in their twenties came by to see if we're single."

At that point Sharon and Maria walked over:

"…I just don't think you should get it removed though. I mean we have matching ones from the date we got assigned to DELTA but…I don't know" Maria said to Sharon

"What's wrong?" T'Challa asked

"Nothing, Sharon was just telling me that she wanted to get her Olympic Ring Tramp-Stamp tattoo removed." Maria explained and Sharon turned around to show the tattoo before she turned back

"Why get it removed?" Natasha asked "You have two other tattoos and if you get it removed it will leave a scar."

"True, it's just…I don't know, I got that in my 20s…I feel like I should get it removed." Sharon replied "Now, what is this about a water park and kids peeing in a pool?"

"Captain America suggested that we go to a water park today, but then Mr. Wilson said no because kids pee in the pools at water parks so my suggestion is we all go to Disney Springs." Parker said and Quill nodded

"Alright, I'm down with that, just no kids peeing in pools." Sam clarified

"I can assure you that there are no kids peeing in pools at Disney Springs" Parker smiled

Sure enough after Steve and the other's exited the pool area, Steve sent out another text for everyone to meet at Disney Springs. Once they were all there, they all had their own maps so they could go their own ways.

"Oh my god they have a La Perla. Thank god, I need new bras" Maria said looking at the map and Steve's eyebrows shot up

"I'm coming with you" Natasha said and Sharon nodded and the three former SHIELD Agents disappeared into the crowds

"Thank the fucking gods they have Under Armor here" Tony said pointing to the large two story Under Armor store

"Language" Steve warned

"Hell with you" Tony said and he Bruce and Rhodey went into the Under Armor store

"Guys I think we should…" Steve said before he turned around to see everybody going in different directions "Stick together"

He sighed in defeat as he went on his own way as well and followed Tony, Bruce and Rhodey into Under Armor

 **Meanwhile in La Perla**

"Maybe if I walk up to Steve wearing this one night" Maria said picking up a blue lace bra "He'd get the idea of the fact that I want sex"

"Maybe if you walk up to him wearing it when he is reading one night and climb on top of him he'll get the idea" Sharon suggested and Natasha tilted her head to the side in consideration and Maria smiled in response

"One can only hope" Maria replied and the other two women laughed

 **Meanwhile in Under Armor**

"I just think you need to do it the right way." Tony began "I mean Steve; this is a huge step for your little virgin self"

Steve glared at Tony and Tony smirked and winked at him

"Seriously though, you have to do it in a memorable way…if you need help with it I'm your guy" Tony replied

"Cap, if you want her to remember it, just do as Tony says… he knows best in these situations" Rhodey replied

Steve nodded knowing that his surprise for Maria tomorrow night would end the trip with a bang

 **Meanwhile in the Candy Store**

"OH MY GOD! HOPE WE HAVE TO GET THESE! CASSIE LOVES THESE!" Scott exclaimed picking up five Rice Crispy treats and putting them in a basket

"OH MY GOD! GAMORA WE HAVE TO GET THESE! DRAX AND I LOVE THESE!" Quill exclaimed also grabbing Rice Crispy treats and putting them in another basket

"They are the dumbest people in the entire universe" Gamora said and Hope tried so hard not to laugh

 **Meanwhile in the World of Disney**

"So do you know what the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique is?" Bucky asked

"No" Thor and Rocket replied

"I am Groot" Groot replied

"Maybe we can find some things to buy" Bucky suggested

"Perhaps you are right" Thor replied and walked into the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique unknowing that he and the others were about to get princess makeovers


	19. Chapter 18

Around lunch time, Steve sent out a text to the group to meet in one of the restaurants. Most of the group was there, sitting and eating but they were still missing Thor, Barnes, Rocket, and Groot. Eventually when they came to lunch everyone froze when they saw them.

Thor, Rocket, Groot, and Barnes all came in wearing sashes, makeup and had glitter in their hair. In Groot's case, he was covered from head to toe in glitter similar to what Vision looked like when he got pranked by Parker and Shuri.

"What the fuck happened to you guys?" Sam asked

"We apparently got into the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. They gave us exceptions because we saved the world" Rocket said

"This is sad" Scott said shaking his head "You know what, let's go out tonight!"

"We did that, and we are not speaking about that again" Hope replied glancing at Valkyrie and Carol who just looked around the room trying to act unsuspecting

"No not you, we should do a guys night" Scott suggested "You know away from you guys" he pointed to the women "no offense"

"Fuck you" Hope replied

"Language" Steve said with authority "You guys have mouths like sailors"

Hope gave Steve the middle finger at that point and he rolled his eyes

"I'm down for that, I don't want to offend anyone but I feel like us guys bonding would be great" Quill said excitedly

"Okay, I'm in" Sam said

"If Sam's doing it, I'm doing it" Bucky said glaring at Sam

"Same" Clint replied

"I shall accompany you gentlemen to wherever you are traveling to" Thor agreed

"Since none of you re grounding enough, I'll go" Steve said strongly

Over the next few hours, the group was back at the hotel. All was well until just before Steve and the others were leaving for guy's night:

"I can't believe that this trip is almost over" Natasha said coming out of the bathroom

"Same, it's incredible" Hope agreed from her spot reading her book

"I hope we all will get to see each other again" Wanda replied

"We will, unless Quill screws everything up again" Natasha said as she started to brush her hair

Gamora was sitting on the couch in that room learning how to use an iPhone when she heard this which made her eyebrows shoot up to her forehead.

"What did you just say about Peter?" Gamora asked getting up

"I said everything will be okay if Quill doesn't screw anything up again" Natasha replied

"Excuse me but Peter has never screwed anything with this trip up" Gamora began

"No but if he didn't interrogate Thanos about your death on Titan half the universe wouldn't have disappeared!" Natasha began raising her voice

"If you seriously think what Peter did was wrong, you should remember that he saved the galaxy not once but TWICE!" Gamora shouted

Hope and Wanda then got up out of their places to try and break up the fight:

"At least Peter is not as big of an idiot as Lang!" Gamora yelled making Hope get up out of her spot and reading her book

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, the only person who is allowed to call Scott and idiot is me!" Hope threatened

"At least mine's smarter than all of yours" Wanda whispered making the fight worse

"Really? Mine's got seven PhD's!" Natasha retaliated "Yours didn't know what Disney World was until a week ago!"

Maria and Sharon heard the fight and went to see what was wrong, but ended up getting involved in the fight as well:

"At least Steve has common sense unlike Stark!" Maria hissed and Sharon's eyes narrowed

"At least Tony's not best friends with a former terrorist" Sharon hissed back making Maria gasp in response

The fight got so loud that eventually Parker went to see what's wrong. When he saw the sight, he ran straight into Steve's room:

"Kid, what's wrong?" Steve asked

"It's the girls, they're fighting!" Parker explained making Steve gather everybody to try and break up the fight

When everybody walked in the room, everyone's jaws dropped. The curtains on the windows were ripped, pillows were broken causing the stuffing to fall on the floor as a literal fight was breaking out. Sharon was straddling Maria as they were screaming in pain as they pulled each other's hair and wrestled each other, Wanda and Hope were throwing any object they could get their hands on at each other, and Gamora and Natasha were literally sparing each other but not friendly.

"I need to stop this" Steve said but Tony held him back

"Cap, I am going to give you one pointer when women fight, do not ever and I mean do not break up a fight between girls" Tony instructed as he watched Maria flip Sharon over onto her stomach in an attempt to disable her from moving

"I didn't know Hope could throw that far" Scott said in disbelief as he watch Hope grab the TV remote and violently throw it at Wanda aiming for her head

"This is not good" Bruce said just as Natasha used her finger-nails to scratch Gamora making her scream in pain

"Valkyrie do something" Carol suggested and Valkyrie nodded

She stepped forward before she said at the top of her lungs:

"MOVE YOU BITCHES!"

She then launched herself into the fight between Gamora and Natasha and landing on top of both of them

"That's it" Steve said before he screamed:

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!"

This got their attention

"I don't care what or who started the fight or what or who it's about" Steve began "But please, can you all say you're sorry to each other."

They all stood up and began their apologies.

"Okay, we're going to go, our rides are here" Scott said and the people who were going out left

 **(6 hours later)**

Tony was lying in bed flipping through channels on the TV when he stumbled upon the Channel 5 news. The weather girl just finished the report:

" _Thanks John"_ the anchor said " _Now back to an earlier developing story, this one, about the Avengers. The super-powered group hasn't been active in the latest months since we all came back also known as the Blip, until now"_

" _That's right Rick"_ The other anchor said " _Reports have been coming out of the Lake Buena Vista area in Central Florida revealing that as many as 8 of the Avengers are here on Vacation at Walt Disney World. We go to Ally Williams with the latest on this breaking story, Ally?"_

The screen cut to the reporter standing outside of Disney Springs:

" _Rick, Nina I am standing here in the middle of Disney Springs and apparently there has been quite a lot of devastation here tonight"_ the anchor began

Tony perked up from hearing the word 'devastation'

" _Apparently the Incredible Hulk came out and made a very interesting appearance along with what looks like a very drunken Captain America and Thor parting as in this video. We do have to warn you the images are not suitable for younger audiences"_

The video then began to play. It showed the entire group that went out, drunk on their asses, including Steve who was dancing with no pants in the video:

" _THAT'S AMERICA'S ASS!" Scott exclaimed_

 _The next part of the video showed Bruce who was the Hulk, but not like his usual professor Hulk persona that he has taken in the last few years, he was back to the original angry guy:_

" _HULK SMASH PUNY BUILDINGS!" Hulk screamed_

 _Next, it showed Thor carrying around his bottles of Asgardian liquor:_

" _Give them more mead! Lots of STRONG MEAD FOR ALL!"_

 _Next was Sam and Clint were singing their current favorite wasted song:_

" _I'm high and I'm poppin I'm on Clout 9"_

 _Next it showed Quill taking cocaine out of some naked girl's ass, and other crazy pictures that the news channel blurred._

" _All 8 Avengers are in Police Custody with a bail of 10,000 each, live at Disney Springs I'm Ally Williams Channel 5 news back to you Rick"_

Tony sat up at that moment and paused the TV:

"Hey Honey can you come here real quick?"

"Why?" Sharon called back as she brushed her teeth

"Cause it's important" he replied

As soon as she finished, Sharon walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas:

"What's going on?" she asked

"I've got to go out, if you want to grab Natasha, Hill, Hope and Gamora, go right ahead because Cap and the others are arrested for drunken shenanigans and have a bail posted. So now I am going to go bail their asses out of jail." Tony explained as he changed out of his pajamas to put his clothes back on

"So you're going to go and bail them out of jail?"Sharon asked crossing her arms

"Yeah, want to come along?" He asked pulling his sweatshirt over his head

"No, I think I'll stick back on this one, I need to get some sleep." She replied before he kissed her forehead

He decided not to bother the other girls and head straight to the police department which was near Kissimmee, Florida. When he walked in he was asked to show ID and present the bail money for the 8 of the people in prison before they were released. Tony glanced at his watch; it was a little after midnight and he couldn't believe that he was the one bailing everyone out of jail.

He then saw a police officer lead the group of 8 out to where Tony was sitting. Once they reached him, Tony knew they had a rough night. He called a couple of cabs to get them all back to the hotel. He said nothing to them until they were in the hotel lobby which was deserted minus a few of the employees that worked there.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Tony shouted

"It's not my fault!" Steve replied

"CAP, YOU DRANK THE BOOZE, and THEREFORE PART OF IT IS YOUR FAULT!" he continued

"Man of Iron, if it helps, I gave the Captain the mead" Thor explained

"You're at fault too!" Tony yelled before Scott suggested they all go to bed

Once they reached the floor they saw everyone in the hallway moving like people running from a burning building

"We're under attack and we are all going to die!" Drax screamed

"What?" Quill asked in confusion

"I can't take it!" Maria said in distress as she leaned against a wall

"Calm down Hill" Natasha instructed

"Use the bag" Hope replied and Maria used the brown bag to try and control her breathing

"We're all doomed, it's the end times." Sharon said sitting down next to Maria who was still trying to control her breathing

"In school they told us not to panic in times like these" Parker said trying to calm the situation

"Guys, calm down! People on the Titanic were calmer than all of you right now" Bruce said crossing his arms

"What's going on?" Steve asked

Natasha glanced at Maria before she sighed:

"Hill got a call from Fury saying he saw all of you idiots on the news, as it made national headlines that the Avengers are drunk and partying…and the reason why we are all freaking out is because Fury's coming down here."

"Hill pass the bag" Tony said as he sat down on the floor as his breathing started to become heavy

"We're gonna get murdered" Clint said in distress

"When is Fury coming?" Steve asked ignoring the other two men

"He's on his way, he'll be here by 5 am tomorrow" Natasha explained

Steve sighed "We're so fucked"


	20. Chapter 19

For the next 4 hours, no one got sleep as they were trying to clean up the rooms to make it look like they were all behaving themselves and the tabloids were lying. Steve, being the leader of the team, was ordering everybody around:

"Alright Kid, make sure the Duct-Tape is completely off the ceiling" Steve began looking up at Parker who was on the ceiling making sure that the aftermaths of the ceiling pranks were gone

"Carter, make sure there is no evidence of glitter, hot fudge, glue or feathers" Steve said as he stepped over Sharon who was on her hands and knees with a bucket and scrub brush cleaning the floor

Steve went into the girl's room as he saw Natasha with the vacuum that they borrowed from house-keeping, Wanda and Hope trying to make the beds, while Maria was standing on a chair trying to hang the new curtains while Nebula was instructing her on keeping it centered.

"You guys good? Need any help?" Steve asked

"No we're good, Nebula, how's it looking from where you are?" Maria asked

"It looks alright, it's not perfect but as you would say, 'That shit is fine'" Nebula sighed

"Perfect" Maria said jumping down off the chair

Maria then grabbed a garbage bag and started to pick up the empty wine and beer bottles lying around the rooms. Steve then proceeded down the hall to the next room which was where he found Clint, Scott and Bucky trying to fix the beds and furniture as well.

"You guys good?" Steve asked and Bucky gave him thumbs up

In the next room over, Rhodey, T'Challa, and Vision were working on cleaning as well.

"Everything okay, you guys need help?"

"Thank you Captain Rogers, but we are all fine" Vision smiled

He then decided to check on Drax, Rocket, Quill, and Groot. Steve popped his head in:

"You guys good?"

"Everything is alright I guess…what the fuck are you doing?" Quill asked as Drax dumped a bag of garbage onto the floor

"You said to fix the matters for the man they call Fury, therefore I am showing the evidence of what we have done" Drax replied gesturing to the trash on the floor

"He's an imbecile" Rocket said beginning to pick up the trash

"Clean this up" Steve instructed before he left the room

He then heard screaming from Carol, Valkyrie, Nebula, Shuri, Gamora, and Okoye's room. When Steve walked in the girls were freaking out because a pair of boxers were on the floor in the closet.

"Whose boxers are those?" Carol asked

"I think Thor's" Valkyrie said walking over and picking them up with her bare hands

"Ew" Shuri said making a face

Steve left and went across the hall to Tony and Sharon's room where he found the remainder of the group in the middle of a debate on where the Destroyer Gun and Infinity Gauntlet would go while Fury was there.

"…Why can't we leave it in here?" Bruce asked

"Because what if he comes in here?" Tony explained crossing his arms

"So put it in the bathtub" Rhodey suggested

"Bad idea" Tony replied

"Why?" Wong asked

"What if he has to use the bathroom?" Tony responded

"So put it in the closet" Strange asked "But your response is probably going to be, what if he looks in the closet"

Tony nodded

"Okay we need to figure out a solution on where the Destroyer Gun and the Gauntlet are going to go, and we need solutions now." Steve instructed as the group walked out of the room and into the hall

"Burn it!" Parker said as he was still cleaning the duct tape off the ceiling

"Why are we asking the human spider for his opinion?" Mantis asked "I thought he was a baby?"

"Mantis, what did we discuss, if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say it at all" Steve replied pointing his index finger at Mantis

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Parker asked climbing down from the ceiling

Steve glanced at his watch and said:

"4:30…"

"We have half an hour to get ready…" Maria said coming out of the room

"Oh fuck us" Tony said leaning his back against the wall

He glanced at the floor before he said:

"Sharon you missed a spot"

Sharon's head then snapped toward Tony and her eyes narrowed into two fine lines

"Sorry" he replied quietly

"Okay people, we have half an hour til Fury gets here and we are…nowhere near ready so can everybody try and take showers and get dressed before Fury gets here?" Steve said sighing

"OH DRAX, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Rocket screamed making everybody go out of their rooms and run into the room where Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Drax were rooming.

When they all got there, they saw Drax's back half sticking out of one of the air ducts.

"Drax, get down from there, before you hurt yourself" Gamora instructed crossing her arms

"That's the thing, he can't" Rocket replied "The dumbass went in there so he could 'clean' it. Now the dummy can't get out."

"I have a solution" Vision piped up

"Ok this will clear this shit up" Sam responded

"I believe after a current search of the World Wide Web as of five seconds ago, the best way to get a person out of an air duct is to use butter, or margarine." Vision clarified

"I have an idea" Clint said as he walked over the desk and grabbed the phone

"Clint now not is the time to call your wife" Bucky began

"Shut up, I'm calling room service, anybody want anything?"

"Oh, can I have Fruity Pebbles?" Scott asked

"Really Scott?" Hope asked

"I told you guys he was a puppy" Rocket laughed

"Hi, can I have an order of scrambled eggs, bacon, potatoes, biscuits and gravy, Fruity Pebbles…and…10 pounds of butter not melted. Okay thank you" Clint said hanging up the phone

"See problem solved" Clint turned to the group

Just then a cell phone started ringing and the group all checked their phones. It was Maria's:

"Oh no…HE'S HERE!" she exclaimed in fear and everybody started to panic

"Okay, Stark, figure out what to do with the gauntlet and destroyer gun, everybody else…please have a team effort to get Drax out of the air duct." Steve instructed

"Maybe we should pray before we do all that...my Pop-Pop told me to pray in a bad situation" Scott said openly

"Pray for what? That Fury doesn't murder our asses for partying?" Clint asked getting out of the desk chair

"Precisely" Maria smiled

"We'll do that later, what we should do now is take a shot" Sam

"We should take one after" Natasha clarified "For celebration"

"Oh fuck…"Maria began

"Maria" Steve began

"Not now, Fury just texted me… he says he's coming up the elevator" Maria said with her face with horror

"But the butter to get Drax out is not here yet!" Quill exclaimed pointing to Drax who was still stuck in the air duct

"I don't care; we need to use maximum effort to get him out!" Maria screamed

"In school this situation would be known as DEFCON 1" Parker acknowledged

Everyone looked at Maria before she said:

"Yeah, it's DEFCON 1"

The elevator then dinged and everyone heard the doors opened and everyone's eyes widened.

"Shuri, take Mr. Parker outside and try to distract Mr. Fury. Okoye keep watch…everybody else…will try and get this odd man out of the air vent." T'Challa instructed

As soon as Parker and Shuri walked out of the room, the group decided to try and figure out ways to get a person unstuck from an air duct.

"Okay people we are having a quick brainstorming session…no idea is a bad idea…"Tony began

"I shall contribute my ideas…"Drax began

"Except yours you big dumbass" Tony replied "And…go!"

The ideas that the group was providing were all but odd, weird and downright idiotic:

"What if one of us gets's in there and pushes Drax out?" Scott asked

"What if we build a device to pull him out?" Bucky offered

"What if we get the Destroyer Gun and blast his face off?" Rocket suggested

"What if we wish him out of the vent?" Mantis smiled

"What if I use one of my daggers to murder him?" Nebula interjected

"What if we give him some mead?" Thor offered

The answers kept getting stupider and stupider until Natasha said:

"While all of you idiots were putting out those stupid ideas, we" Natasha gestured to the other women other than Nebula and Mantis in the room "Googled how to get people unstuck from things, and using Shampoo is one of the first ones"

Everyone just stopped dead in their tracks before Gamora walked into the bathroom grabbed a bottle of shampoo and brought it back out to the group.

"Okay" Gamora began "Now we need to pour it on Drax…who wants to do that?"

"On the count of three we decide" Tony began "1, 2, 3"

"Not it!" Almost everyone screamed except for Groot

"Congratulations Tree, it is an honor" Thor bowed

"I am Groot" Groot sassed

"Okay now I'm going to say it, watch your language!" Rocket scolded

"Giving Tree technically has a disadvantage anyways, it only says three words" Maria said shaking her head

"So we get another person to do it…who's the smallest one out of all of us?" Sam asked and all heads turned toward Sharon and Rocket

"No way" Sharon argued "I scrubbed the fucking floor, have Rocket do it"

"No way in hell blondie!" Rocket argued back "I'm not going anywhere near that idiot!"

"What about Lang and Hope? They get small" Clint suggested

"My father doesn't allow us to travel with Pym Particles" Hope explained

"For fuck's sake I'll do it!" Quill said grabbing the shampoo bottle from Gamora and walked over to the air vent

As Quill began to try and get Drax out of the air vent, Scott said:

"So what are we doing for dinner?"

Everyone looked at Scott in surprise:

"Why?" Hope asked "We didn't even eat breakfast yet"

"Well I have to know if we are eating 5 – Star or 5 – minute, that way I can coordinate how I'll look" Scott explained

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Scott has a point" Carol agreed

"Well since Fury is here, we might as well be on our best behavior" Clint sighed

"Okay, who's the strongest guy out of all of you?" Quill asked

Thor and Bruce stepped forward:

"That would be me"

"Banner step back I can handle this" Thor instructed

"Thor" Rhodey began "For the last two months you've been on a diet because the only strength you had was enough to open a bag of Doritos"

"That is not true" Thor retaliated

"Thor you still have that Dad-Bod, I mean yes, you lost some of the poundage but…not much" Clint said

"What's a 'Dad-Bod'?" Thor asked

"What you have stupid" Sam replied quietly

"At least he doesn't have a mop for hair, and not drinking beer by the case." Valkyrie murmured

"Banner, suppose you turn into the Hulk…not the friendly Hulk, the other one. Then what do we do?" Bucky questioned

"I do the lullaby" Natasha replied

"Like what? 'Rock-a-bye Baby' but instead it's the Hulk? So it would be what, 'Rock-a-bye Hulky, on the tree tops…"Scott began

"It's hard to explain until you see it" Natasha replied

A full on debate then broke out within the group on deciding who gets to pull Drax out. In the midst of the debate Nebula walked over to Drax and pulled as hard as she could and he came out so quickly. Everyone stopped when they saw Drax standing there:

"Easy" Nebula responded

"So what do we…" Scott began

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR SCIENCE FAIR! NOW WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" Fury shouted

"Time to face the music" Natasha sighed as they all ventured into the hall to see what Fury had in store for them


	21. Chapter 20

When they all walked into the hall, they saw him standing there with the eye patch and all. He gave them a dirty look and they looked scared back at him:

"What are all you motherfuckers staring at?" Fury asked

"Nothing" Everybody else replied

"Hm" Fury huffed "I'm inspecting the rooms…I doubt you've all been behaving"

"We have, if you look in our rooms you will see they are perfectly clean" Scott explained

Fury raised an eyebrow and began to inspect the rooms:

"Where did you put the destroyer gun?" Steve whispered

"In the air duct where Drax was" Tony whispered back

As Fury walked in and out of the rooms everyone was holding their breath. When he finally came back out he said:

"I'm shocked, but I still don't buy it. I'm going to make you all get individual questioning, so everybody get into a single file line. Let's start with…Hill" Fury explained and led her into one of the rooms and closed the door

One by one they went into the room and were asked a variety of questions that could have ranged from what the person ate for dinner the night before, to what day of the week did that person go to the park. Once all the people were done, Fury came out of the room, Fury said:

"Well apparently I was wrong, you all behaved. I better be heading back to SHIELD"

As Fury started down the hall, Drax, who they kept quiet for as long as possible said:

"I hope he didn't find out about the Destroyer Gun"

On that note, Fury stopped dead in his tracks and turned around faster than someone could say "Drax shut up"

"What did you say?" Fury asked walking back towards the group

"Nothing!" Everybody commented

"It didn't sound like nothing" Fury replied "Where's the Destroyer Gun?"

"There is no Destroyer Gun?" Quill quickly countered

"Yes there is" Drax began "It's with the Gauntlet in the little tunnel in the wall where I was stuck"

"DRAX!" Everybody shouted

Fury walked into the room where Drax was stuck and opened the air vent to find none other than the Destroyer Gun and the Gauntlet place in there.

Fury sighed loudly before saying to the group:

"I knew my security cameras that I had installed were a good thing to do."

"What do you mean security cameras?" Steve asked

"You don't think I actually believed that you behaved yourself did you?" Fury asked

Everyone looked at each other and they all said:

"No"

"I had security cameras placed all over this town, so I saw everything you all did" Fury began

"I hope not going to the bathroom" Scott murmured

"I can't believe you slackers!" Fury boomed

"What did we do now?" Steve asked

"What did you do, hmm let me think about that" Fury began before he went through each bad thing the team did:

"Taking maximum strength Xanax on a flight then passing it to other people" Fury said and Scott put his head down

"Buying recreational Marijuana from a stoner in the airport"

Drax put his head down

"Sneaking Stark's Infinity Gauntlet and the Destroyer Gun here…don't think I didn't see it missing from the vault"

Rocket and Carol looked at each other in shock

"Going to Disney Jail"

Thor rolled his eyes

"Breaking off a piece of Space Mountain, sneaking into the backstage area in the Magic Kingdom and being in a parade, having Loki show up, pulling pranks, having sex with colleagues, getting lost in different theme parks, having a lesbian sexual experience, going on a drunken rampage in Disney Springs and to top it all off, the reunion of the Spiral Squad in Animal Kingdom. So what do you call this mess?" Fury asked

"Fun" Tony replied

"I can't believe that you fuckers have done this! You don't know how much I had to do to make you guys not get banned from Disney. I've done everything, to make it so you don't mess anything up! And what do all you dumbasses do, you mess it up"

"I told you I foresaw this trip being a disaster way back when we were in…"Strange began

"ZIP-IT STRANGE!" Fury shouted

Everyone was silent in shock

"You all were supposed to bond, not get drunk and high so you party the whole time! I can't believe you! Just wait till you all get back to that new compound, your all so dead!"

"What's the Spiral Squad?" Mantis asked

"Don't ask" Maria replied

Clint shook his head "It's what Fury called Maria, Sharon, Natasha, and I when we were in the Academy. When we got drunk we…did stupid things."

"Oh speaking of which" Sharon began "Sam, Carol, welcome to the Spiral Squad!"

Mantis began to slowly clap but no one else did

"Am I in the spiral squad?" Mantis asked

"No" Maria explained

"Why?" Mantis asked

"You didn't get drunk" Maria replied "You stayed sober the whole time"

"How come I'm not in the Spiral squad? I want to be in the Spiral Squad!" Valkyrie smiled crossing her arms

"Do you get drunk and do stupid things?" Natasha asked

"Yeah" Valkryie replied

"Welcome to the Spiral Squad!" Clint exclaimed

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE SPRIAL SQUAD!" Fury yelled "I'm staying here for the rest of the trip, even though it's only one day, so you all better be on your best behavior!"

He sighed before he finished in a much calmer tone:

"Everyone go back to their rooms, I'll see you all in the Magic Kingdom later tonight"

Everyone retreated back to their rooms in shock of what just happened. Afterwards, everyone went to back to bed, but in Fury's case did paperwork. Nobody did anything until around 7:00 that night. The group went to the Magic Kingdom.

While in the Magic Kingdom waiting in line to get dinner, Bruce was sitting by the curb when he said:

"I am having the worst time…"

"Why freakishly small man that turns green?" Drax asked

"I just want this trip to go well, I mean Nat and I almost broke up so now I feel really bad." Bruce explained

"I see" Drax replied "The pirate angel gave me this; he said that it would cure sorrow"

Drax gave Bruce a little bottle of purple liquid.

"I don't know…" Bruce began

"He said it will help…"Drax instructed

"What the hell" Bruce said and he drank the liquid

Little did he know that the liquid that Drax gave him would take a turn for the worse as the liquid that Drax received from 'Thor' was actually from Loki.

Bruce took one long swig of the drink, and all of a sudden, he felt funny. Like really funny. He got up from his seat at the curb, and began to walk down Main Street when he tripped over his own feet. This, is what set everything off. Fury turned around to ask the group something when he saw people running towards the exits. Everyone walked out of the restaurant to see Bruce, who was now the Hulk running ramped in the street heading toward the castle.

Fury sighed. Steve turned around and began instructing:

"Alright, this is what we do. Valkyrie, Strange, Wong, T'Challa, Lang, Van Dyne, get to the exits to help the people out of the park." He began and the people mentioned ran toward the exit "Carter, Barton, Hill, Okoye, Sam, and Bucky go and try and get people heading towards the exits that are in the back of the park"

Maria kissed Steve's cheek before she ran off to the back of the park

"Stark" Steve continued "Take Shuri, and Parker to figure out a way to get Romanoff up there for a lullaby." The three geniuses ran off to a secluded area to figure out a way to calm the Hulk down. Steve looked at the rest of the group "The rest of us, keep him from destroying the entire park. Got it?"

Everyone nodded

"We've got no suits so, if you get hurt, suck it up!" Steve replied and the group was off doing their respected jobs

"Wow, this guy gets better and better at instructions!" Rocket smiled

"I know right!" Quill responded as both looked up at the Hulk destroying the castle


	22. Chapter 21

While Steve and the others in the middle of the park were trying to prevent the Hulk from causing damage to the castle, Tony took Shuri and Peter to a deserted area to figure a plan:

"Okay" Tony began as he Shuri and Peter began to devise a plan on distraction "How do we get Romanoff up there? Any ideas?"

"Is there something that we can use?" Shuri asked

"No, so we may have to wait until he jumps down" Tony replied

"How long will that be?" Parker asked

"Could be a few minutes, could be a few hours" Tony responded

"Okay" Peter began "Have you guys seen that old dinosaur movie Jurassic Park?"

Meanwhile, in the back of the park Barton was working on taking the people out of a building when a small child said:

"Who are you? Are you an Avenger?"

"I'm Hawkeye, I've been an Avenger since the beginning" Clint replied

"No you haven't" the child replied

"Yes I have" Clint responded picking up the child and carrying him towards one of the exits

"No way, Falcon's been there longer than you, your just some Junior Avenger. You're probably his apprentice" the kid said and Sam smirked at Clint in response

Clint said nothing until the kid was at the exit:

"I'm not a junior Avenger"

"Aw, c'mon cupcake don't act so down. Let's go get more people!" Sam smirked

"Shut up Wilson!" Clint replied

"Wait till I tell your kids about this!" Sam smiled as he and Clint went to get more kids out of the building

"Everyone to the nearest exit!" Valkyrie instructed as she was instructing civilians out of the park near the exits

Strange and Wong held portals open and were directing people to which portal. Scott was announcing which portal went where as he faced the running crowds on a bench:

"These are portals to different resorts. If you are staying in the Epcot Resort area or the Hollywood Studios Resort Area, please see Wong or the guy to my left. If you are staying in the Animal Kingdom Resort Area, or the Disney Springs Resort Area, please see Strange or the Guy to my right. If you are in the Magic Kingdom resort area, please go see my girlfriend Hope who's in back of me! Everyone remain calm, it is ok."

A little kid came over and threw a ball at Scott which landed right in his balls making him bend down in pain.

"And somebody make sure that their kids don't throw balls into people's balls!" Scott yelled

Inside of the park, the Hulk was currently on top of Cinderella's Castle wreaking everything in sight.

"He looks like King Kong" Quill said and Gamora smacked him

"We have a way to do this!" Tony said running towards the group with Shuri and Peter in tow

"How?" Steve asked

"Wait till he jumps down, until them, we distract him on the ground so he comes to us" Peter explained

The distractions began and slowly the Hulk climbed down towards the group:

"Who's a big ugly-ass monster?" Quill taunted

"He's not a monster!" Natasha replied

"Natasha you need to do the lullaby" Steve instructed

"When?" she asked

"Wait till he jumps down!" Steve ordered

Once he was on the ground, the Hulk was currently ripping pieces of the castle apart as Natasha walked slowly towards him

"Hey big guy" she said calmly making the Hulk look at her "Sun's getting real low"

Slowly but surely after the lullaby, the Hulk left and Bruce retuned:

"I…what…What the fuck just happened?" Bruce asked

Natasha smiled and knelt down "The other guy made an appearance"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Bruce said

Natasha leaned forward and kissed his forehead:

"Don't worry about it, there's no one in the park"

"Alright, at least Disney didn't get destroyed" Steve sighed

The other members of the group came back to the middle of the park and saw that Bruce was normal again.

"You guys good?" Steve asked

"We're all fine" Clint said patting Steve on the shoulder

"Good leadership Cap" Tony replied and Steve gave him a small smile in response

Then, the group heard clapping behind them to see Fury clapping for them.

"Well done. Not only did you idiots stop the Hulk from destroying Disney World, you finally learned how to work together as a team." Fury explained

"But we fought with each other?" Bruce questioned

"And didn't really behave like adults" Bucky agreed

"I know, and I didn't expect you too, I wanted you all to bond, and you did" Fury replied crossing his arms

"Wait, so you wanted us to fight?" Natasha asked

"And get wasted?" Maria asked

"And…bring back the Spiral Squad?"

"Not so much the Spiral Squad but the others yes." Fury explained "Since those goddamn Accords came into play, you all began to hate each other, especially you two" he pointed to Tony and Steve

"Now…"Fury continued "You guys finally act civilized…kind of"

"We're a team again" Tony finished

"No, we're a family" Steve replied and Tony smiled back and nodded

"Aye, we are family" Thor replied

"A fucked up one that acts like a bunch of kindergarteners but hey, that's okay" Rhodey explained and everyone laughed but it all dialed down when the fireworks began

"What a literal perfect movie ending" Quill laughed

As the group began to watch the fireworks they all reflected on how crazy, weird, funny, destructive, and odd that trip was. All of that changed when one set of fireworks went into the sky. Instead of their usual explosion, it was of wording that read:

' _Maria, will you marry me?'_

The whole group was shocked when they saw this and turned around to see Steve kneeling on one knee with an open ring box.

"Oh my god, it's happening" Maria murmured

"It is happening" Steve agreed

"I-I I don't know what to say I-I'm speechless" Maria began

"Say yes you idiot!" Natasha practically screamed

"Nat!" Clint yelled "Stop yelling"

"What is this?" Drax asked

"It's called a proposal you dip-shit" Quill said with an eyeroll

"Imagine, he won't be a virgin anymore if you say yes!" Tony yelled and Sharon smacked him

"I-I" Maria began

The whole group fell silent

"Yes" Maria replied after a moment

"Yes?" Steve asked

"Yes" Maria replied

Everybody in the group then clapped for them as Steve stood up and put the ring on her finger:

"Congrats Cap, now you won't die alone!" Tony shouted and Steve shook his head and laughed

"Dibs on best man!" Sam and Bucky shouted at the same time and when they did they both knew it was going to be a fight to get it

"Wow, what a way to end this trip am I right?" Quill asked and everybody laughed as they all walked out of the park together

The next morning they were all back in the airport like they were one week before except this time they were all going their separate ways.

"Alright guys, good luck in New Asgard, and take care of Loki" Steve said as he shook Thor and Valkyrie's hands

"Don't worry Captain, all will be fine" Thor explained

"Alright Strange, we're good to go" Valkyrie replied and Strange opened the portal and both stepped through. They gave him one final wave then Strange closed the portal.

Just then an announcement came on the loudspeaker in the airport saying that he flight back to New York was now boarding. Everybody got up from their seats and began boarding the plane. Once they were all in their seats, which were in First Class thanks to Tony, Scott said:

"Where's my Xanax?"

Hope handed him the bottle, he took one and gave it back to her. Thankfully, he didn't take it with alcohol this time. Once they were in the air Sam began to sing for one final time:

"I'm high and I'm poppin, I'm on Clout 9. I'm high and I'm poppin, I'm on Clout 9."

Only this time, the next part of the song someone else started singing:

"Tana comin thru with a forecast, cloudy with a chance with some more cash" Parker began

"I'm gonna make it rain on your girl's ass" Clint replied standing up from his seat replied

"I'm high in the clouds sitting first class" Sharon called

"Tana poppin off like Champagne" Natasha sang

"So gassed up like a gas tank" Shuri continued

"Stay sauced up like I'm Chow Mein" Carol sang

"Thought I'd be on top with my rap game because I'm high and I'm poppin I'm on clout 9" Sam sang until the last verse was sung

"Will all you guys shut up!" Rocket screamed

"You know Ratchet just because you hate our music, that doesn't mean you can tell us to shut up, you're not the boss of us" Sam said looking at the Raccoon

"Oh yeah Bird Boy, I'll show you who's the boss!" Rocket said getting up from his seat, climbing over Drax and walking up to Sam and began slapping him on the leg

"That's all you got?" Sam laughed

"Want me to get the gun and blast your fucking face off?" Rocket said as he continued to hit him

"I'll do it" Drax said getting up

"Sit down you big idiot!" Gamora yelled

"I am helping Rocket" Drax said "Families help each other"

"Oh my god" Gamora said glancing at Quill who was listening to his zune completely oblivious to all of this

Drax walked up to Sam and tackled him along with Rocket, then Bucky got up:

"Hey, the only person who does that to Sam is me!"

Bucky then climbed on top of Drax trying to pull him off Sam who was in the middle of the isle wrestling with Drax. Just then the seat-belt sign came on causing the whole plane to experience turbulence which also caused Drax and Rocket to fly into Hope's lap which made Scott furious:

"Get your filthy paws off my girlfriend you stupid Raccoon" Scott threatened

"Don't call me a Raccoon!" Rocket snapped

"Make me!" Scott yelled "I may be on Xanax but I can still throw down!"

Rocket tackled Scott along with Drax, and to make matters worse, Groot helped as well. Over the loudspeaker a voice came on:

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a tag – team wrestling match going on in First Class. In the left hand corner, he's our favorite Trash Panda and he's our very own thesaurus, also a part of the Space Avengers, give it up for Rocket Raccoon and Drax the Destroyer!" Tony said as he got on the microphone "Standing in the other corner, we've got our two favorite Wannabe Avengers! The first one is known for his overly stern personality and always fights with Metal Arm for Steve's best friend slot, and the other is currently high on Xanax and knows every Spongebob episode there is. Give it up for Falcon and Ant-Man! I'm you're host Tony Stark also known as the Invincible Iron Man and I will be giving flight 1786 a play by play of the fight going on up here."_

Just then another voice came on the speaker:

" _Uh, Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Captain Speaking, I turned the fasten seat-belt sign on as we are experiencing quite a bit of turbulence so please return to your seats and do not get up unless you absolutely have to. And please pay no attention to the previous announcement that has just been made by Mr. Stark. If there are any more announcements that will be made by any passengers, they will be forced off the plane when we make a quick landing. That will be all"_

"Fuck you Drax!" Sam said as he was rolling around on the floor of the plane

Strange sat at the back of first class with Wong drinking a beer he bought:

"So, did your prediction come true? Was this trip a disaster or no?" Wong asked

Strange sighed "I knew this trip would be a disaster from the beginning, I didn't even have to look into the future to see the result"

"So did you look into the future?" Wong asked

"Oh I did" Strange admitted "But I didn't expect this result to happen. However, this flight ends well. Thankfully no one gets kicked off, but when we get back to New York, we're going to get into another fight. Good thing, we teleport back to the Sanctum just before it happens."

"Cheers to that my friend" Wong replied

"Cheers" Strange agreed

He and Strange clanked their beer bottles together as they watched the fight play out as they both knew this was going to be a hysterical, violent, and long flight home. Even though the fight was playing out, this trip proved to be one of the best one's for everyone. They realized that they were more than a team, they were more than colleagues, they were more than friends, they were a dysfunctional, fucked-up, crazy, weird, family and they would do anything for each other. No matter what the case they would always be there for each other. After all, that's what family's are for.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi,**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and following the first story in the 'Bonding Trip' series. Due to many requests, I am going to make this story a series. The Bonding Trip Series will be an 8 part series on here. I already have planned out those 7 other stories but if you wish me to make more, I'm sure I can come up with more story lines. The next part of the series is already being worked on. While it is a one-shot, it does tie into the story. It is called 'Fourth of July'. It will be up on the site within the next week or so. I'll update this story with another A/N when it is up.**

 **Thank you,**

 **The Author**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:

Hello, the next part of the bonding trip series is up. It is titled: 'Christmas Trip'. It is not going to be a one-shot and is going to be a multi-chapter story. Please go check it out.

Thanks,

The Author


End file.
